Love Me Again
by vamphony
Summary: When Elena Gilbert returns to her washed up Virginia town, after being away for nearly six years, she knows the ghosts of her past will eventually find her. It doesn't mean she's prepared to come face to face with the cruelest of those memories: The man she left behind.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello, everyone! Welcome to my new story!

If you read and loved my other story, "Until Death Do They Part" then you will love story! No, I am not done with that story nor am I abandoning it! I'm just taking a breather because that story does take a lot of effort and time so I'm getting all my thoughts together for the next few chapters and the ending. I'm already writing the next chapter so all the fans of that story, calm down! That story is going to take a little longer but I will complete. However, this story will play with your feelings, but authors love doing that and so, do I! It will have love, angst, drama, redemption and triggering mentions!

Warning: mentions of rape, alcohol abuse, addiction, Katherine Pierce

I want to thank me amazing and beautiful beta: Salvatoreboys4ever she is so nice and I love talking to her! Go check out her stories because you will love them! They have such adorable Delena moments! You won't regret it.

I don't like nor condone rape but sometimes in real life, it happens! I want this story to be somewhat realistic because that's what people love reading and that's what I love writing. Sometimes cute, fluffy Delena stories are not what everyone is into and sometimes they want real life stories about our favorite couple! So, I put in rape because this story is also about progress so before you get angry make sure you remember that and I never let my fans and readers down so trust me you will love this story! I'm gonna try and make it a tear jerker!

I listened to Beyoncé- Love Drought and All Night when I got the idea for this story. The songs and the story have no correlation but it does tie into a lot of Delena's relationship through this story so I suggest you listen to it because it is amazing and might make you cry. Listen to it while you read this story, that would be most fitting, at least for the angsty Delena moments.

It starts off a little slow but I have to make you wait for the best parts. Enjoy!

* * *

"...And all the lovin' that I've been givin' goes unnoticed. It's just floating in the air. Lookie there. Are you aware? You're my lifeline and your tryna kill me...I don't care about the lights or the beams. Spend my life in the dark for the sake of you and me...'Cause you, you, you, you and me could move a mountain. You, you, you, you and me could calm a war down...You, you, you, you and me could stop this love drought" -Beyoncé, Love Drought

* * *

The world is dark.

She couldn't tell if she was up or down. Or, if she was breathing. A blinding light engulfs her and the universe and she chokes as she's pulled inside out. The pain is unbearable. A scream is torn from her chest but no sound bounces in her ears.

Everything is quiet. Then it shatters.

Relief floods her existence before she suddenly lands in front of a mansion. A sweet, smooth, mellifluous music flows gently through the world. Her feet carry her to the door and suddenly, she's inside. Her head turned and a broken mirror as glass disappeared, before she could look, only leaving the wood from the house as if the mirror was never there. Slowly, her feet carry her closer to the melody.

A feeling sets inside. A feeling she couldn't describe with words.

As the music grows louder, she emerges from the hall and into the room.

Standing still, quiet, in the sweet golden light of the sun was a man. His back was turned but his fingers still played on the white piano. Everything turned white. Her feet stood on glass, and she didn't fear what would happen if she fell. Her feet carried her closer to the man but as her hand reached out to touch him, he vanished and so does the world. She was once again pulled into the darkness and she realizes, she longed for a place that didn't exist.

A place that seemed so oddly familiar but so far away. A place she would always search for but never find.

Never.

Always.

The same man appeared but he had no face. His scent brought a feeling of home but when she drew closer, he disappeared. Alone in the mist of darkness, she began to cry.

Elena jumped up from the bed, sucking in oxygen as if it was her last breath. Her fingers shot up to her eyes, as the tears still sat. She wiped them away, trying to forget about the dream but the feeling stayed with her. It was the same feeling that never left her body.

Fear.

If she dreamed, it was the same dream every night for years. And, every time she dreamed, no matter how many times she expected it or even walked faster in the hall, it was always the same outcome. Without fail.

It was several seconds before the tears died off and her vision cleared. Her memories flooded back, demanding the attention she knew it craved. She knew who's house it was and she knew who the man was.

The dream was forever anticipated and the memories would always haunt her even as she took her last breath. A hidden world never to be silenced. A world that would always be into tied with her memories.

She pulled the blankets off of her body and went to the kitchen, pouring a glass of milk. She bit her lip before letting a tear slid down her cheek. It never failed, she could almost time when it happened. She only ever made it to the kitchen and poured a glass before the tears started. The glass cup never reached her lips before the damn opened and the water cascaded down her face. But, the pain she felt was her own. She deserved every ounce of pain and heartbreak she felt. She placed the grief upon her own shoulders. She destroyed multiple people's lives and nothing could ever take that back. Slowly she sat the cup back down and bit her lip to keep from crying out but quickly realized how futile it was. Sharp pain lanced through her head and colorful spots flashed in front of her eyes, it felt like her entire body had been beaten and every movement caused some muscle or bone to ache.

 _"I love you" He whispered, kissing her lips, smiling into the kiss._

 _"I love you too"_

Her eyes dripped with tears. Her walls, the walls that held her up, made her strong just... collapsed. Moment by moment, they fell. Salty tears dropped from her chin, drenching the shirt. Perhaps these tears will help wash her sins away. She pressed her head against the wall and remembered just for a moment those eyes... baby blue, so innocent... Something she was not. She's trembling and her body refused to stop. Even as she pressed her hand against the wall it shakes, it trembles. It's raw, everything, raw tears, raw emotions. She can't stop. The wound in her heart, opened further, ripping into every muscle it could find to heavy her chest. As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. The muffled sobs wracked against her chest. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was gone. The last painful emotion slammed against her before she lost the feeling of feeling.

"Mommy," A small voice whispered, a sound so familiar no matter how small, a sound she could hear even through her tears. She looked down and felt the warmth of the small hands around her thigh and bury her face into Elena's skin. Elena tilted her head to see the long board straight tuff of black hair around her leg and bent down, causing the child to slowly back away and hit her back against the refrigerator. The toddler sniffled as Elena tilted her chin up.

"Why are you crying baby?" The blue-eyed girl stared at her mother with broken eyes.

"Because your sad, mommy. Your always sad" She pouted her lips, holding the brown teddy bear against her chest tight.

Elena sniffled and pulled the small child into her arm. "No, baby, no. Mommy's not always sad. You make me happy. Mommy just had a nightmare but I'm okay, baby" She whispered, stroking the child's hair and kissing her olive skin tone cheek. The child's look never faltered, she still frowned at her mother, not believing a word the brunette said. "Emily, I'm serious. You make mommy happy. You are my world" Elena wiped her tears with her thumb. "Okay?"

Emily nodded. "Okay, mommy"

Elena wrapped her arms around the raven-haired toddler and kissed the top of her head before picking her up and sitting her on her hip, making sure the teddy bear was still tight in her hands. In seconds, her body was molded to her own, sharing her body heat as easily as she shares her heart. Elena could never let another close to me like this, not after him, but she's so different. There's a purity to her, naivety perhaps, but she's the only flower in the meadow for Elena's eyes. The beautiful sky-blue eyes that mirrored the man that gave her to Elena and her big dopey smile was all she needed to make her day better. Emily was the best thing to eve happen to her and she didn't regret a single thing that happened that let her to being born.

"Do you want juice baby?" Elena asked as Emily balled up her fists and rubbed her eye with one hand as the other clutched the bear. She pouted her pink lips in thought before nodding. Her purple, flower covered onesie made her look more innocent than she really was. It wasn't her actions that made her seem less innocent, it was the faces she always made. Just as her father, she would smirk in triumph when she got something she wanted and smile like an angel when she was in trouble to get out of it. And, every time she would always walk away smirking and acting like the most well-behaved child to ever exist, knowing she had her mother in the palm of her hand.

Elena opened the fridge and poured a glass of milk inside the toddler's sippy cup and handed it to the yawning child, barely able to hold her eyes open. Elena smiled at the sight of her baby so tired, repeatedly opening and closing her eyes in attempt to keep them open.

"My little baby is so tired" Elena coed as Emily rested her head on her mother's shoulder, the sippy cup still in one hand but dropped the teddy bear without realizing it. The brunette couldn't keep the smile off her face as she slowly bent down and picked up the toy as Emily drifted off into sleep right in her arms. Inside her chest, Elena felt her heart mending back together from the hole that took place since leaving her home town and everyone in it. The pain, that weighed down her chest that made the world seem dark, lifted as if she took her first breath. Holding her daughter in her arms, even having a child, a piece of the man she had to leave made the world seem a little less bleak.

Elena turned out the light and carried her child to her room and placed the small body on the cheap Target white sheets and tucked Emily in, kissing her forehead. She stood next to the bed, tucking the teddy bear under the blanket with Emily and placed the sippy cup on the dresser so it wouldn't soak the bed. She turned glancing over the child that brought her back to life and mentally thanked God for her. If Emily wasn't born, Elena honestly didn't know where she would be, or if she would even be alive.

Everything about the toddler screamed her father. Those beautiful blue eyes contrasted with his, though they weren't far off. His were dark blue, like the ocean that filled with sharks' ready to pounce at any given moment, which didn't make them any less amazing to stare at. Elena often found herself in his arms, lost in the blue orbs for hours before she ran from her hometown. But, Emily's...they were her own. They were as blue as the sky on a hot summer day, which you would fly kites in and turn on the hose running through the water to cool off from the sun's rays and glowed sometimes at night, almost a supernatural light about them as if she was blessed. Her small lip, which were often pouted because of how spoiled she was, were a light pink, just like his, but turned red somedays especially when she sucked down the red Kool aid from her sippy cup.

Her raven board straight, black hair so dark you would have to rethink the color of what you thought was black which Elena found herself always touching or running her fingers through the soft strands as Emily would giggle because "It tickled" and show her deep dimples on her olive skin, just like her mother's, when she smiled that made Elena want to pinch her cheeks just like a distant Aunt would at a family reunion. Emily's innocent laugh echoed in Elena's ears as she stared down at her sleeping. Elena let a smile grace her lips before turning off the light and leaving the room, going back to hers and laying down on the bed. She closed her eyes before letting sleep overtake her, and this night she wasn't forcing her eyes closed as she did the other ones. This night was easy, calm and she had no problem letting her eyes close.

* * *

Elena stepped out of the house and grabbed Emily's hand, her small soft palm warming her entire body. The sun shined down on the pair, as if it was only meant for them. Butterflies flew past Emily's face and she reached out to grab one pulling her hand from Elena's. The brunette instantly snatched Emily's arm, pulling her back to her roughly as the child looked at her, sad.

"Never do that again. Do you understand me?" Elena snapped at Emily, still gripping the toddlers arm.

"Mommy, your hurting me" Emily called, tears in her eyes. Elena instantly let up on her arm and bend down, her anger vanishing and a look of worry took its place.

"I'm sorry, baby. It's just the world is bad sometimes and you have to stay close to me. There are some bad people that will hurt you. You have to stay close to me and always take my hand. If you want to play with the butterflies, tell me so I can keep an eye on you, okay?" Elena rubbed Emily's arms, licking her lips.

Emily nodded after a moment still frowning. "Okay, mommy. I'm sorry"

"It's fine, baby. Just I need you to be careful and listen to me. I'm just trying to protect you. Now, grab my hand" Elena clasped her hand but into Emily's and let out a breath of relief. Emily didn't go far, hell she didn't even walk to steps away from her, but Elena needed to know where she was at all times even if they were at their own house. There were sick people in the world that had no problem snatching a child from her mother and hurting her in any way possible.

"Elena!" A voice called from behind her. Elena turned, placing her hand over her eyebrows from the sun's glare and smiled at the person.

"Come on, Emily" Elena said and walked to the end of the driveway, making sure her daughter's hand was firm in hers.

"Bonnie!" Elena hugged the chocolate skinned woman, smiling. Emily looked up and smiled brightly at the guest. The girls pulled away and Bonnie looked down at the child as she held her hands up, wanting to be picked up. Bonnie smiled and reached for Emily and sat her on her hip.

"You like Bonnie don't you baby?" Elena smiled as Emily blushed and nodded. "What brings you to our little patch of the area?" The brunette asked as Bonnie just shrugged.

"I missed seeing you all" Bonnie turned to Emily as her piercing blue eyes landed on hers. "I missed seeing you to, Em"

Emily's cheeks turned bright red and she was suddenly shy. "I missed you too, Bonnie" She said almost in a whisper, like a baby just beginning to talk. "Do you all want to get something to eat? I'll treat you two"

Emily immediately nodded as Elena shook her head. "Oh no, Bonnie. I couldn't ask you to do that" Emily turned to her mother, giving her a look that said 'please' making the puppy face look with her bright blue eyes that made Elena almost say yes but she doesn't take people's money. Bonnie faked a frown, copying Emily knowing Elena wouldn't take 'a hand out' as she liked to say.

Elena shook her head. "No. You two are not gonna gang up on me. My decision is final. We're only going if I'm paying for my own food. Last time you agreed and still paid while I was in the bathroom. You sly dog" Bonnie shrugged, unapologetic.

"Elena, letting your friend take you and your daughter out is not a hand out. I don't mind, honestly"

"Bonnie, I know you don't but I don't like when people pay for me or my daughter. I can very well do it for myself. When I take other people's money it feels like I don't have any money to myself but I actually do and every time I use to take money from people, even from my family, I had so much guilt so I just don't do it anymore"

Bonnie pursed her lips, knowing Elena wouldn't give in any time soon but neither would she. She turned her head and whispered something in Emily's ear as she turned to her mother.

"Mommy..." Emily started, pouting her lips in a frown Her eyebrows drawled together saddened and filled her eyes with tears. "Pweasee" She drawled out like a two-year-old, knowing she was reaching her mother's weak spot when Elena's face softened. Elena opened her mouth and closed it when Emily released a soft cry, silently begging with her eyes, and Bonnie faked a frown at Elena. When Elena didn't give in, Emily started to softly cry and Elena gasped at the sight.

"Okay, okay! We'll go, we'll go! Please don't cry" Emily immediately perked up along with Bonnie and she knew she had been played by her friend and daughter. "Ugh, I knew what you all we're doing but I still said yes"

"You can't say no to little Emily" Bonnie smirked. "Come on" Bonnie turned and started walking as Elena trailed behind, pouting. Elena walked faster and whispered in Bonnie's ear that Emily couldn't hear.

"Damn you" Bonnie laughed and they kept walking as Emily giggled at every dog or cat that walked by.

* * *

Emily sat in the booth, nodding her head at the soft music playing through the cafe as Elena and Bonnie laughed at her. She reached up and grabbed a fry rubbing it in ketchup before eating it, smiling.

"Crazy girl" Elena mumbled as Bonnie laughed. Emily finished after eating her chicken fingers and fries before watching SpongeBob on Elena's phone, her ears muffled to the café with the earphones that barely fit in her ears.

Bonnie looked at Emily and made sure she wouldn't be able to hear what she was about to ask Elena. "Elena, your eyes are a little red and sore..." She started, not knowing how to approach what she wanted to ask. "Are you okay? This isn't the first time I've seen it but I didn't want to be nosy. You look like you've been crying for hours. If anything is bothering you, you know I'm here for you right?"

Elena nodded, sadly. She knew her neighbor-turned best friend-godmother to Emily would be there for her in any way but she has tried so hard to bury her past and every night she has to relive it, always waking up crying or cry from the bittersweet memories that the dream brought back. It's been well over 5 years, but she still wasn't ready. The wound was still too open, she didn't know when, or if she would ever be ready to discuss the harshest days of her life, even if Bonnie had been here since she moved into her house a year ago.

"I know, Bonnie. It's just things happened in my past before I knew I was pregnant with Emily and those things are very harsh to talk about or even think but I always dream about everything that happened and it continues to haunt me even years later. It just upsets me and I cry sometimes because of it"

"Well, do you want to talk about it? I won't judge you for anything. I don't do that"

"I don't know, Bonnie. I want to forget those things ever happened but I continue to be haunted about them in my dreams and I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it, or if I ever will be" The moment the words left Elena's lips, she instantly regretted it. She knew what she said was bull and she hoped Bonnie wouldn't push it further or be able to look past her eyes.

"Elena, there's nothing wrong with talking about what happened and I'm just trying to help, honestly. I can see you have some pretty dark demons and your very depressed, Elena"

"I'm not depressed-" Elena started.

"Yes, you are. You wanna know how I know?" Elena nodded.

"Because when you left Emily at a daycare for one day while we went out, you didn't want to do anything or eat a lot. The moment Emily was gone, you moped-"

"I just missed my daughter-"

"No, that's not it. At least not all of it. What I'm saying is, the only time your happy is when Emily is with you. I bet that the moment Emily goes to sleep you start feeling sad. Correct me if I'm wrong"

Elena stayed silent. Bonnie was right. Nothing made her happy besides Emily and writing, and it's not the regular mother-missing-her-daughter it was more of I'm-not-happy-unless-shes-here-and-I-don't-enjoy-anything-unless-she-is-involved and that's not normal.

"Exactly. And, it's not the typical mother-daughter relationship. It's not hard to tell that Emily is your world and that's perfectly fine but the moment she turned her attention away from you, you get sad and mopey. That is not normal! Please, I can tell whatever this is killing you on the inside and you need to talk about it before it destroys you, Elena"

"I'm fine" Elena lied, though Bonnie could see the swirling emotions her words were doing in Elena's eyes.

"Just think about this, even if you don't want to tell me, you have to tell someone Elena. What happens one day when your alone and Emily is a growing teenage and she wants to be with her friends and go to parties and doesn't want to be at home with her mom all the time anymore then you start feeling alone and sad like now and you won't let her do anything. You want her to spend all of her time at home because your lonely and sad without her and she will disobey you, hurt your feelings and probably turn into a rebel because she wants to go out all the time. That is going to hurt you and hurt your relationship just because you didn't want to talk about something that was hurting you" By the time Bonnie was done, Elena has tears in her eyes because Bonnie was right. She knew this was hurting her and would hurt even more in the long run but it was always easier to forgot about it and act like it didn't exist.

She didn't want to cry because of Emily but before she could grab a napkin and dab it on her eyes, the floodgates opened and hot tears spilled down her face, blurring her eyes. She took a few breaths and quickly wiped it away before Emily could notice. Elena turned her head, making sure Emily didn't notice and saw that she was still smiling at the screen, sucking down the juice in her cup. Elena dabbed her eyes one last time and took a breath, her vision clearing. Her mind suddenly flashed with only a snippet from the night that forever changed her.

 _Elena laid on the ground, under the tree as the stars sparkled in the sky. It was silent night, one of calm wind and cool air. She longed to be like the stars, far away, away from these people, the people that never thoughts twice about hurting her and the person that caused every bit of this._

 _Her face closed with a grimace, her skin pale and clammy. Every few minutes she would scream, not like in the movies when tortured, but worse. It had a raw quality, the realness of a person consumed by a pain that knew no end or limit. Then she would go quiet, just panting. The reality of what she had been dragged into hit her every few minutes, replaying the events only hours ago, and every time it would, the result was always the same. Her eyes have frozen over like the surface of a winter puddle, robbing them of their usual warmth. Each time she ran her finger over the open wound, the pain amplified, the bloody muscle quivered, her consciousness ebbed._

 _Her body ached, her mind drained. Elena pursed her lips, to keep from crying out as tears fell down her cheeks and as she only had one name on her mind as the pain ripped through every muscle, tearing open the wound even further._

 _"Damon!"_

Elena blinked, the memory gone as quickly as it came. She could still feel the slight ache on her leg from that wound every now and then, especially when she bent down.

It was a silent reminder. One that yelled, 'I'm still here' just to make sure she never forgot.

She would never forget. How could she? It was the worst night of her life and it only went downhill from there.

"Elena...?" Bonnie questioned. Elena snapped her head up to meet the other brunette's before she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Let's go somewhere less open, first" She said, swallowing. Bonnie nodded as they got up and Elena reached for Emily and sighed when she placed her on her hip as Bonnie paid the bill.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Your sad again. Please don't be sad"

Elena plastered a smile on her face for her daughter's sake. "I'm not sad, Emily. I'm fine, baby. We going to the park okay? You wanna run around and play in the grass? Wear yourself out so you'll sleep tonight?"

Emily nodded happily. "Yay! The park!" Elena laughed at her daughter as Bonnie came back over.

"You ready?" Elena nodded, putting her phone and earphones away. They walked to the door as Emily smiled, showing off her dimples to the world.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked.

"The park"

* * *

 **AN:** Hello, everyone! How did you like chapter 1?

If you want to see Emily's clothes when she found Elena in the kitchen crying sear on google: girl toddler one-piece flower pajama and the first one that pops up, is Emily's clothes from that night. And, to clear up a few things is, at the beginning of this chapter, Elena was having a dream about Mystic Falls and The Boarding House but her conscious is basically haunting her about what she did. And, yes Emily is Damon's daughter if I didn't make that clear.

We didn't meet Damon this chapter but this is the prologue or basically the pilot and Damon will most likely come into play in the next few chapters. I do want to show what Elena's going through first and how she has been feeling since this night that destroyed her life. I'm pretty sure you all can already guess. How did I do? I mean I was pretty happy with it but I do love hearing your opinions. The next chapter will be a lot longer so just wait! I will be updating the next chapter in 2 days.

And, I want to write one shots so if you have prompts, tell me, no smut though because I'm terrible at it. I can do really loving scenes though. Really emotional ones. Any ideas?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Welcome back! Kisses!

I'm so excited that everyone enjoyed the first chapter! I'm glad that everyone likes the stories I write and likes the way I write them (i.e. The dialogues, memories, description of facial expressions and emotions) That makes me so happy! You all have no idea what it means to me and I am already half way done with this story because I have multiple ideas bouncing around in my head that I need to get out. This chapter will have a lot of flashbacks.

Please go check out these authors: Salvatoreboys4ever, my amazing beta and scarlett2112, I don't expect anything back Carol! I just wanted to let everyone know the amazing stories you have! Kisses to both of you! You two are a huge part of how much my confidence has grown to when I started writing to now, thank you!

Warning: mentions of rape, alcohol abuse, addiction, mention of attempted suicide, Katherine Pierce

P.S. When Damon comes into the story, your gonna hate him. I'm just going to tell you now, you'll hate him but like I said in the first chapter this story is about and will have love, redemption, angst, drama and triggering mentions. Just a warning! And, I do not condone rape nor do I like it. It just sometimes in real life this happens and sometimes Delena fanfics like reading realistic stories.

Enjoy!

* * *

"...And all the lovin' that I've been givin' goes unnoticed. It's just floating in the air. Lookie there. Are you aware? You're my lifeline and your tryna kill me...I don't care about the lights or the beams. Spend my life in the dark for the sake of you and me...'Cause you, you, you, you and me could move a mountain. You, you, you, you and me could calm a war down...You, you, you, you and me could stop this love drought" -Beyoncé, Love Drought

* * *

Elena breathed in before exhaling and licked her dry lips. The wind blew and she tucked her hair behind her ear, nervous. Everything she had once treasured, is now a memory, a shadow lingering in the depths of her mind that only came out to play when her eyes closed. It was a strange thing to lose something which she once had, like a limb torn from her body without the chance to save it. The emotions would fade and become just a raindrop in the ocean of her memory, but it would forever be imprinted, never to be forgotten.

Emily giggled chasing a butterfly as Elena and Bonnie watched from the corner of their eye. Elena sighed.

"I'll just start at the beginning. I met Damon, Emily's father, in high school..."

 _Elena sat down at the desk smiling and before she knew it, a person sat next to her and it sent tingles down her spine. She turned her head to see the person, staring at him._

 _The sun behind him, the only light in the bright sky, illuminated around his body, almost as if creating a glow. His dark shiny, dark black hair laid on top of his head, a few strands touching his forehead and small pieces were stuck behind his ear. His were intense and unlike the rest of him, that wasn't at all expressive, they were cold, like ice. Most blue eyes are so captivating you swear that you could just dive into them with the peak of awe nipping at your facial features, but when you peered into her frozen irises you feel an electrical chill run down your spine, through your body making your features numb, like ice. They don't capture light, but defy it, they're so, so blue that they literally glow. His dark lashes women would be envious of. The black leather jacket hugged his bulging muscles and a hint of a black tattoo peaked through the top of the open jacket, hiding behind his green shirt. His angular jawline had dark but small whiskers appearing. The blue pair of jeans hugged his waist perfectly and his feet were fitted with brown boots. He looked like he belonged to a bad boy biker club not a senior in high school that deserved to be tied to a bed. He was far too good looking._

 _Damon saw from the corner of his eye, a small frame, doe eyed girl staring at him. There was nothing extraordinary about her looks, she was a plain woman with a pear-shaped body and a small round face and dark brown hair. Her small red sweater covered her shoulders down to her waist and he never thought a blue pair of jeans could be so attractive. Her thighs widened as she sat and it made all the blood rush to between his legs, the zipper becoming extremely rough against his skin. Her small red flats that matched her sweater, covered her small, petite feet that Damon would just call adorable. Her lips were covered with clear lip gloss that he would love to see wrapped around another part of his body. But, her eyes. It was what drew him in. He was mesmerized by the deep swirls of brown that colored her pupils. Her eyelashes were as black as night and long, even without any makeup. With her translucent dark eyes and long eyelashes, her eyes looked like a cat's. The cat-like eyes seemed to look through the dark recesses of peculiar anomaly that was usually hidden behind a mask. She reminded him of a cat prowling into the dark night unnoticed by others- stalking and spying in the dark alleys. Her feline features somehow matched her personality- silent and alert, almost unnoticed but there was a type of innocence that matched her fierce eyes. He couldn't place what, though._

 _"Everyone take out your books and turn to chapter 12" The teacher demanded. Elena turned from the boy that captured her interest in under 5 mins and blinked, trying to calm her body and blush fade away._

"It was the first day of school and I swear the teachers at my school hated us but Damon was so handsome, too handsome for high school, even if it was senior year" Elena smiled. "I didn't want to believe that he was in my school and that he even looked at me, he was just so good looking but I was wrong. He was interested in me and he was in my class"

"I'm guessing Emily looks like him?" Bonnie asked, smiling at the child running around in a circle chasing a butterfly.

"Yes. She clearly favored him in not only looks but her actions as well"

"What do you mean by that?" Bonnie questioned, confused.

Elena couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she remembered the days of their teenage puppy love. "He had this smirk. He wore it like his leather jackets. He didn't always wear it but when he did, it was definitely a treat. It usually came out when he would comment some sly sexual comment when we were in front of his family eating dinner and everyone, including me, would just stare at him like 'What the hell did you just say?' I always blushed because right after they looked at him they would look at me for my reaction. Or, when we would go to the Grill and play pool with his friends and other girls would try and touch him or get his attention and he would always grab me and passionately kiss me in front of everyone. I would blush bright red at his actions and he would just smirk at me because I was embarrassed that everyone saw and because I was always jealous, even a little paranoid that he would leave me so he took great pleasure in showing me that he wouldn't be going anywhere in front of anyone"

"He sounds like a bad boy" Bonnie commented, giving Elena a smirk of her own. "You like bad boys with leather jackets, Elena?"

If it was possible, Elena's smile grew further. "No... I mean-" She started but lightly laughed when Bonnie gave her a look saying think-about-this-carefully-because-I-already-know-the-answer. "Okay, fine. I'll admit, when I first met Damon the thought that he was a bad boy just made me more curious but he's wasn't actually a bad boy. I mean he acted like one but he wasn't. He just acted bad because he was scared to let anyone too close, other than his family but we hit it off pretty quickly and before I knew it, we were dating, showing each other off to everyone. His family loved me and I loved them. I was even best friends with Stefan's girlfriend. Everything was perfect. Our first valentines day passed and everything was perfect..."

 _"Happy Valentines day, baby" Damon whispered, kissing her lips._

 _"Damon, you don't have to tell me again. You already did at school" Elena smiled as he ran his thumb across her bottom lip, watching it bounce back up when he pulled it down, lighting them on fire._

 _"Shh" He hushed before moving his hand away from her lips and to her cheek, lightly cupping it, giving him more time to push closer and connect their lips again. His lips were firm against hers, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow. They held it for a few seconds, before they began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. She exhaled through her nose, not wanting to let go. Her entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with eccentric panic, and lust. Just when she wrapped her hand on his neck, he pulled away._

 _"Why'd you stop?" She moaned, pouting her, red, swollen lips. Damon breathed and ran his fingers over his bottom lip, calming his body._

 _"Because, I have something to give you"_

 _She perked up. "Really?" Her eyes widened in the next moment. "Please tell me you didn't spent a fortune"_

 _"I didn't. Even though I would buy you hundreds of diamonds if I could always see your smile. I barely spent anything only because it was what you wanted, not because you asked, I will buy you expensive things, Elena, and frankly you need to get over it" She huffed, knowing he was just as stubborn as she was. He leaned over to his side of the bed and reached his arm to underneath the bed. She sat up as he leaned back over and she squealed when she saw what it was. She snatched it from his hands and held it tight against her chest. She pulled back after a moment and scanned over it with her eyes._

 _It was a giant stuffed rabbit, one that was almost half her size. It made her smile into the soft fabric and she wrapped her legs around it's waist being a complete weirdo and still squealed with delight at the toy._

 _"Crazy woman" He commented, shaking his head at the sight._

 _"Leave me alone, I like her" She pouted before tossing it aside on the bed and jumping into Damon's lap._

 _"Now, that's what I like" He smirked as she kissed him over and over again mumbling 'Thank you' into every kiss. She pulled back after a moment, smiling. "Do I get a reward for this?"_

 _"My love" She batted her eyelashes. He smiled. "I'm serious. I know we have sex a lot but I just want to cuddle tonight..." She said, nervous, almost as if she were afraid he'd reject her._

 _"Of course, baby, what ever you want"_

 _"Yay!" Elena said before jumping out of his lap and grabbing the stuffed rabbit, that tickled her nose. Damon flicked off the light before curling up next to her, his arms wrapping around her midsections as she sighed._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"You have to kiss the baby goodnight and me..." She pouted like a child, a teasing smile._

 _"The baby?" The asked, chuckling. She held up the rabbit's head._

 _"This our baby. I've always wanted to have a girl named Emily so that's what her name will be"_

 _"Whatever, Elena" He shook his head and reluctantly kissed the rabbit's furry white head before rubbing Elena's cheek with the back of his hand, lightly kissing her lips._

 _"Goodnight, my queen"_

 _"Goodnight, my king" She giggled at the sudden name that slipped out of his mouth and hers before feeling his arms curl back around her and even clutching the rabbit, or Emily, and buried his face into her neck as she closed her eyes._

That same rabbit she held dear for night upon nights she had left behind. The last time it was seen was the day before _it_ happened before she fled.

"Then what happened? It seems like you had everything Elena. What could have happened that was so bad to destroy everything you had?"

The smile on Elena's face vanished, her lips pressed into a thin line. She laid back against the park bench and took a breath.

"It wasn't until around graduation that everything fell apart, so, I'll start at the beginning. My parents died from a car accident and it really destroyed me and my brother. At the time, it was before me and Damon got together or even met. They passed away a week before school started. It hurt him the most. I was 18 so I was able to legally care for him and he started doing drugs to help him cope. I often tried to help or talk to him and one time when I took away the drugs, he almost ripped my arm out of my socket and the moment Damon found out, I had to beg him not to hurt my little brother. Jeremy was only 17 at the time and he turned 18 the day my senior year started. It wasn't just weed, either. He got in touch with the school's dealer and was doing Heroin. One-night while I was studying, there was a knock on the door. I knew the moment I opened it, I shouldn't have. Two men threw the door open and pushed past me into my house and called for Jeremy. He came downstairs and his face went pale at the sight of the men. I was already scared enough as it was. I didn't know what was going on and one of the men spoke up. He asked Jeremy where was his money and when I asked, the man turned to me and said that Jeremy stole drugs from him and he wanted the money. Jeremy didn't have the money and he was out of it for most of the conversation. The man, Kai that worked with the man Jeremy got his drugs from, turned to me and evilly smiled..." Elena broke into tears and covered her mouth with her hand, not attempting to stop or hide the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"He raped me" She quickly said. She swallowed and shrugged after a moment.

Bonnie shook her head at the action. "Elena don't brush it off like that's not a big deal. He raped you. That is a huge deal"

"I know it is but I've thought about it countless times and saying it out loud isn't as refreshing as I thought it would be"

"Trust me. You'll feel a lot better, even if it's not better now" Bonnie frowned. "So, I'm guessing since you just admitted you've never said it out loud meaning you never told the cops" Elena shook her head no ashamed. "Why not?"

"Multiple reasons. I was scared and ashamed. I wasn't going to say anything because I was scared of what would happen if he actually got put away, I thought maybe he would send someone to kill me or get out on bail and kill me then so I didn't even think about saying anything and I was ashamed. I couldn't do anything to stop it and he pulled out a knife in the middle of it and cut me" Bonnie opened her mouth in surprise and shock. Elena nodded and pointed to the inside of her right thigh.

 _"What's your name?" Kai asked as he pulled out a knife from his jean pocket as Elena quickly shook her head. He smirked but it wasn't the warm, playful smirk Damon had, it was a pure evil smirk that threatened to take any innocence Elena had left and destroy it. Elena stayed silent and Kai pressed the knife to her cheek, pressing it against her skin as she cried._

 _"No, please" Elena begged. "Stop"_

 _"What. Is. Your. Name?" He seethed._

 _"Elena" The brunette replied as he pulled the knife away from her cheek._

 _"Elena" He rolled the name off his tongue, sending a shiver down her spine in disgust. "Beautiful name and a beautiful girl" She turned her head away at his unsuccessful seductive tactics. He pressed the knife against her inner thigh, drawing blood._

 _"No!" Elena yelled as he dug the knife into her skin, dragging it over her skin._

She started crying harder and when Bonnie made a move to hug her, Elena held out her hand to stop her. "I can't tell you how much it hurt or how much I was scared. I could never put it in words or describe what I felt and how much I screamed for someone to help me and no one did. I was stuck. I couldn't move, he pinned my arms down and I could no nothing but wait and pray that he would let me go, stop and not kill me. Once he was done, he didn't utter a word, he just left the room and I heard him yell at Jeremy that if he didn't get his drugs or money he would kill both of us. He said he would be coming back in a week" Elena licked her lips, tasting salt from her tears. "Bonnie thank God, he didn't...he didn't... come in me or Emily might be his child" They two girls looked at the child as she sat playing with the leaves. "I had never been so thankful because I knew I would hate if I was pregnant with his child. I would have either had an abortion or took birth control pills if he did come in me and I wouldn't have had Emily. I was sick while I was having sex with Damon and I forgot that the pills would be useless if I was sick"

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I never would have guessed that. I'm so sorry that happened" Bonnie's eyes gathered with tears and Elena shook her head crying.

"Don't be sorry, Bonnie. It's fine, now but I didn't know how to cope at the time. It's easier now but that's not even the worst part yet" Elena opened her mouth to start talking when Emily came over laughing and sat on the bench but when her eyes landed on her mother, her smile faded instantly.

"Mommy, why you crying?" She jumped up and put her small hands on Elena's cheeks. "Don't be sad!" She yelled, frowning.

"Baby, I'm okay-"

"No, you not! Your always sad! Don't being sad! Pweasse" Emily cried, frantically wiping the tear stains away. Elena's hands shot up and stopped Emily's when Bonnie spoke being Emily.

"What do you mean she's always sad Emily? Come here" Bonnie held her hands out but Emily turned and shook her head, sitting in her mother's lap. Bonnie scooted closer on the bench and questioned her again. "What do you mean mommy's always sad?"

"Mommy is always crying! When she sleeps she keeps saying this name and cries..." Emily complained, pouting.

"What name do I say baby?" Elena asked.

"Daymin" Emily said. Elena's breath caught in her throat at the name. Of course, dreaming about him, wishing she could turn back time was one thing but Emily knowing her father's name was another. "Who is he, mommy?"

Elena took a deep breath. "Damon is your daddy, baby" Emily's eyebrows shot up and she tilted her head to Elena.

"My daddy?" She excited excitedly. "My daddy!" She repeated and stood up, smiling. "Let's' go get him, mommy!"

"No, baby"

"Why not?" Emily demanded. "I want my daddy!" She yelled and then turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie! Where's my daddy? I want my daddy"

"Emily, I don't know where your daddy is baby"

Emily sat against the bench roughly as her lip started quivering. "I want my daddy..." She mumbled tear in her eyes. Elena softly cried at the sight of her daughter and grabbed her hands.

"Emily, I'm sorry that your daddy's not here. I'm sorry, okay? It's my fault he's not here and I'm so sorry..." Emily snatched her hands out of Elena's and stood up angry.

"This is your fault! I want my daddy! NOW! I hate you!" Emily screamed at the top of her lungs as other people at the park turned their heads to the screaming child. A few more tears slid down Elena's cheeks before she stood up, holding her hands out to the fuming child.

"Come on,"

Emily immediately shook her head no. "I want to stay! I want to stay with the butterflies"

"Well, you should have thought about that before you caused a scene Emily Gilbert!" Emily pouted and made a 'hpm' sound at her mother. Elena reached down and picked up Emily, sitting her on her lap.

Emily started squirming around as Bonnie stood up. "Bonnie! Pick me up" Emily said as Elena rolled her eyes, passing her to Bonnie.

They walked to Bonnie's car as Emily had already drifted off to sleep. Elena smiled and shook her head at the sight before putting her in the back seat, strapping her in the seat belt.

"Bonnie, we can just finish talking at my house since Emily's asleep"

* * *

Elena sat down on the couch as Bonnie sipped her tea. Elena turned her head and watched as Emily curled into the opposite couch with her SpongeBob blanket, drinking from her sippy cup, her eyes closed.

"I understand now" Bonnie mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Elena turned back to her as Emily drifted to sleep.

"Why your so overprotective with Emily. I knew it had to be something because you wouldn't even let her go a few feet away from you without knowing where, and there's nothing wrong with that but it makes sense now"

Elena nodded solemnly. "Yes, that's why. Kai had no problem holding me down and taking my choice away from me and sick people would have no problem snatching Emily and doing the same to her. The world can be a very terrible place. I only want to protect her"

Bonnie nodded silently.

"I guess I should finish the story. After Kai left..."

 _"Jeremy!" Elena ran down the stairs, crying, her white robe around her, covering her naked body. He didn't say a word, in fact she didn't even see him. He was sitting on the couch, nodding his head._

 _"Jeremy!" Elena yelled to him but he didn't make a move. He didn't say a word. When she rounded the couch and grabbed his face, his eyes were hazed over as if he was in a whole other world. He didn't notice she was in front of him, or even calling his name._

 _He was too high on the drugs. He didn't hear a single thing._

"He was too high on God knows what to notice that I was being raped upstairs while he just nodded off into space. If he heard, he sure as hell didn't care enough to say or try and do anything and that hurt so much. My little brother was too high on drugs to notice that his sister was being raped! Kai carved his initials on the inside of my thigh. K.P. Kai Parker" Elena's tone suddenly rose from anger. Bonnie softly cried at the story and felt her heart break for this woman sitting in front of her.

"But, I pushed it away and focused on how in the hell I would get money to save me and Jeremy. We had spent a whole school year trying to help him get off and when he got in trouble but nothing worked. I decided to take a breather and go to Damon's to calm myself for when Kai came back. I was too ashamed to ask for help or even tell him what happened so I kept quiet. I was still stressing about how I would save my little brother but I hid it so Damon or his family wouldn't notice. It worked. Around 2 days passed and I was stressing even further and while having dinner I heard Giuseppe, Damon's father, talking to Damon's mom, Lily, in the living room while Damon went to the bathroom and he said this man was trying to steal his company and was paying someone to find documents for his accounts and how to steal everything from him and I heard it all. I listened further and he said his rival company, The Parkers that Kai's brother ran and I knew where the documents were too because Damon mentioned something about it before, so while the Salvatore family was out having dinner, I snuck in with the key Damon gave me and stole all the documents I could and handed them over to Marcos, Kai's brother and Giuseppe's rival and he paid me a few thousand dollars. So, when Kai came to collect from Jeremy, I handed over the two thousand dollars Jeremy owed and he smiled and left. I knew it would only be a matter of time before Damon and his family knew that the documents were missing and that they would know who it was because they had security cameras in certain areas. Bonnie, Damon and his family trusted me and I stole everything from them"

She knew it was coming and her muscles tensed as much as they could. The knowing doesn't soften the blow. The pain takes her not far away, but deep inside herself to some primitive place that knows how to cope with the kind of pain that precedes death. Her vision is blotched with vicious colors that move and merge without pattern or design, blurring her vision.

"I was sure that they would hate me and I was so angry at Jeremy because if he never would have stolen the drugs then I wouldn't have been..." She shook her head. "So, I took the money I had left over which was still at least 15 thousand and left Mystic Falls"

"You never talked to Damon?"

Elena shook her head, sad. "No. I knew he would hate me and his Family. I was angry at my brother and I honestly didn't care if he got better or even died of an overdose..." Her voice broke at the end of her sentence, angry at herself for leaving behind her younger brother when she knew he needed help. "In a way, it wasn't his fault. He didn't force Kai on me but he could have had better judgement and that's the part that I hated. He could have confided in me like I did with him, even when he didn't want me to but instead he turned to drugs and caused all of this so yes, in a way I blamed him and left without a backwards glance the day after graduation. I didn't have parents and he was legal so I ran from everything..." She paused, breathing. "Bonnie, am I a terrible person that I left my addicted brother behind when I knew he needed help? I want your honest opinion"

Bonnie sighed and shook her head. "No, Elena. You aren't a terrible person for that. You were angry because if Jeremy coped with his pain like a normal person and talked to a therapist, then none of this would have happened. So, no, I don't think you're a terrible person for that. I won't lie though, it was terrible thing to do but it doesn't make you a terrible person"

Elena nodded, her dark lashes clumped together from the wetness in her eyes. "After I fled Mystic Falls, i ended up in hotel to hotel just crying my eyes out for days about everything that happened and everything I did. I even tried to kill myself one night"

Bonnie whipped her head at Elena, and raised her eyebrows in surprise and a little bit of anger. Elena nodded at her look.

"Yeah, I felt useless, weak, a monster. Damon would hate me and I destroyed his family, God knows what happened to them after that. left my drug addicted brother behind knowing he needed help. I felt terrible and guilty, like I didn't deserve to live and I didn't want too..."

 _The pain throbbed in her guts, it's deep and warm, but not in a nice way. It feels like someone has their hand in there and are squeezing her organs first gently and then as hand as they can. When it wanes she can move, when it returns she can only hold still and breathe, breathe slow and deep until it has passed. There is no blood anywhere but as her fingers ran over the deep inking of the initials from her rapist, it is rough, dried out._

 _The small white bottle sat in her hands, taunting as she started down at the lifeless object. Did she really want to do this? She was scared of the consequences of her actions. She would go to hell. She shook her head at the thought. She was already going to hell. She stole from innocent people and destroyed their loves. She deserved to go to hell._

 _She opened the bottle as the menacing sound of the pills sloshing hits against the inside. Her fingers reached down and grabbed a hand full of the white pills. Before tossing a few in her mouth, swallowing with the water and repeated the motion multiple times as hot tears ran down her cheeks._

 _Her head started to feel light after a few minutes and she laid down on the hotel bed, crying. Black mists swirled at the edges of her mind before drawing her into sweet oblivion, a bittersweet smile on her face._

"It was obviously unsuccessful and I begged God to know why because I didn't deserve to live. I begged for his forgiveness and to let me go peacefully in my sleep and multiple times I always woke up disappointed that I was still alive. It wasn't until one morning I woke up feeling sick and went to the bathroom, throwing up. I thought it was just the flu or something along the lines but once it happened more than once, I finally put together what was happening. I was pregnant and I even bought a test and it was positive. I think I know what happened. I was sick one day and I had sex with Damon so that rendered the pills useless. I was ecstatic and I had a reason to live again. The thought that it was Kai's slipped into my mind and I was so scared about that and it couldn't have been because he pulled out of me...Plus the timeline didn't match up with Kai and more with Damon..." Elena trailed off, embarrassed. "I knew it wasn't his the moment I laid eyes on those beautiful blue orbs on that hospital bed..."

 _The tiny fingers curled around her pinky. Elena watched the newborn peer through brand new eyes at what must be such a strange world after life in the womb. Her legs kick in a tiny jagged motion, looking for that resistance they are used to she guessed, but finding nothing but air. Elena wondered if that's unsettling or a relief, it must have been pretty cramped in there for little Emily. When she stretches her hands barely rise above her head and she thought of how strange everyone all look if they kept those body proportions as they grew. As Elena held the small baby, a strange emotion sat inside her, she was scared to break her. She's such a doll. Then she begins to fret and cry, some nurses say how much it will annoy her, but it's so cute Elena almost cried. This is a new person, her daughter, a miracle, her savior, and she's already filling up with love for the small life._

 _She didn't open her eyes, not yet, they only opened slightly to see those dark lashes move. Elena lightly rocked Emily as she yawned, scrunching up her face into a cute scowl._

 _"Aw, your so cute" Elena cooed quietly not to upset the newborn. Emily moved her head at the sound, her eyes still closed. Elena poked out her bottom lip, in awe, and patted down raven black hair that on top of her head. Emily switched back and forth, moving her head, trying to find Elena's voice again._

 _"Hey, baby" Her small, silk voice echoed in Emily's ears as she scrunched her eyebrows up at the sound before blinking and slightly opening her eyelids._

 _"That's it, baby. Let me see those pretty eyes. I need you know if you have your father's eyes"_

 _Elena smiled at her own words. If Emily in fact had Damon's eyes, she would never be able to say no to anything she wanted. She would be spoiled rotten but if she had brown eyes it would make no difference, she would still be mommy's angel but Damon's eyes would be more than a blessing. Emily lifted them further before shutting them from the bright light of the hospital room._

 _"No. Open them for mommy. Please"_

 _Emily pouted her lips at the sound again and finally pulled the energy to open her eyes. It was as if it happened in slow motion. Elena looked down as if she had never been interested in anything like this before and Emily opened her eyes fully. Elena gasped at the sight as the light blue eyes landed on her. They were the color of a Caribbean Beach on a hot day. The shade was light, lighter than her fathers, a shade of blue she had never seen before. Her olive skin mirrored hers, making her a beauty. In a way, Elena was glad her skin wasn't the color of Damon's, Damon's was only a few shades lighter but Emily's color matched her perfectly, making her eyes pop._

 _"Ms. Gilbert?" A nurse asked as she tilted her head at the voice._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"We need to take Emily and get her cleaned up" Elena nodded and lightly handed Emily to the nurse as Emily looked around, scanning the room, interested._

 _"Please be careful with her" Elena licked her lips, her chest suddenly cold from the missing warm body of her daughter._

 _"Of course, Ms. Gilbert. We going to get Emily cleaned up and she'll be right back in your arms. Okay?" Elena nodded as the nurse took Emily and cleaned her._

"That was the best day of my life. The pain of giving birth was terrible, more terrible that when Kai cut me and it was the worst pain i had ever felt in my life but it was worth it. Every bit of it. The moment they said she was out, the pain vanished and all I thought about was holding her. And, the moment she was in my arms, I had never felt more complete. Not even with Damon. Maybe because it was a different type of love from being _in_ love and _loving_ my daughter but I don't regret any part of what happened solely because I have her. Who knows, maybe if one little thing had changed then I wouldn't have her" Elena nodded her head at the sleeping child on the couch.

"So, you still have money left over?"

Elena nodded. "Yes, lots of it. I haven't used much. Only a few thousand. I want Emily to be spoiled but not bratty spoiled. I want to show her that even though we have money, you don't have to blow it all and get stupid things, I limit myself on what I get and what she gets. She's at a young age so she is going to soak up everything. I get her some cheap things only because I want to teach her that life isn't about money"

"What about not wanting me to spend money on you two?" Bonnie laughed.

"That is my pride, mostly and I don't want Emily thinking she's always going to get something from you or someone else because we go out a lot with you"

Bonnie nodded. "Makes sense"

"But, I am looking for a job"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want everything handed to me. Yes, I have a little bit of money left over but it won't last forever, so I need to get into working, and it's good to teach Emily that importance of working for something" Bonnie nodded again, agreeing.

"Maybe, I can help and find a job for you"

"That would be helpful, Bonnie. Thank you"

"Im going to go home since it's late-" Bonnie yawned in the middle of her sentence and shook her head afterwards as Elena laughed. "What's so funny?" Bonnie asked, smiling.

"When you yawn, you shake your head right after just like Emily. It's so adorable" Bonnie smiled further and took a glance at the child in a very deep sleep as she stood up.

"Bye, 'Lena. Love you. I'll come back over tomorrow and we'll talk more, okay?"

"Okay, bye Bon, love you too" Elena said as Bonnie closed the door, leaving. Elena yawned herself before standing up, going to Emily's side. She took the sippy cup of the cushion and on the table, sighing as she saw a wet stain when the cup was. Emily suddenly woke up and stretched her arms.

"Hey, baby" Elena whispered as she moved a piece of hair away from Emily's eye. Emily rubbed her eyes, balling up her fists before looking at her mother.

"Hi, mommy" She said in a sleepy voice.

"Come on, let's go to bed. You can sleep with mommy if you want too" Emily smiled and quickly nodded, jumping off from the couch, pulling her SpongeBob blanket along with her. Elena turned off the light in the living room before going in her room as Emily laid her head down on the pillow. Elena turned off her light and got under the blanket's as Emily scooted closer to her, with her cover. As Elena looked down, she noticed something that made her laugh.

"Why do you have a paci?" Emily took it out of her mouth.

"Because I saw it on your dresser and I wanted it"

"You are too old to have a paci" Elena lightly scolded, but still smiling.

"I want it" Emily said in a defiant tone. Elena pulled her closer as Emily's head laid on her arm. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I don't hate you. I love you. I'm sorry" Emily stated in a sad tone that pulled at Elena's heartstrings and she nodded.

"Of course, baby. I know you didn't mean it..."

"I just wish my daddy was here too" Emily said and put the pacifier back into her mouth as she closed her eyes. Elena sighed and kissed Emily's forehead.

"Me too, Emily. Me too"

* * *

 **AN:** Did you like it? I was pretty proud of it.

I didn't include the scene where Kai raped Elena because it's disgusting. I will never add a scene like that into my stories. I mean some people might want to know what happened but if you want to read those type of scenes, I am not the writer for you. It was disgusting what happened but like it said, it sometimes happens in real life.

I know that when Emily came into Bonnie and Elena's conversation and started talking about her dad, I wanted to show that just because Emily has never asked about him doesn't mean she doesn't notice that he's not there because she does. And, their conversation got interrupted because in real life a child doesn't stay occupied for a while, plus she was tried so she threw a tantrum from running around but it's okay because I made them finish the conversation. This chapter may have been hard on you all but you might hate me for when Delena meet again. You definitely hate Damon but it will be fine.

Just in case someone didn't understand, Emily's last name is Gilbert because Delena aren't married. Emily Gilbert doesn't have the same ring to it as Emily Salvatore to me. And, let's get this straight, Emily is 5 and Elena got pregnant with her when she 18 so Elena is 23 now. And, Elena is a Christian that's why she was talking about going to hell and God. Next chapter will be out tomorrow and finally Elena will return to Mystic Falls. This chapter surrounded Emily and Elena a lot because I want to show that this is not only taking a toll on Elena but also Emily because she doesn't have a father figure and she wants her dad.

And, don't attack me because of this because I told you in the beginning of the first chapter that this would mention rape and you still decided to read so don't even start! Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Welcome back!

I have to say a huge thanks to everyone! I never expected this story to blow up like it did. I'm honestly starting to really love my writing and my stories and I'm happy to hear that you all do as well! Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. I'm just happy your enjoying! I know that this is a sensitive topic (rape, addiction) but like I have always said, sometimes in real life, it happens! And, I'm happy to hear that you loved Emily/Elena scenes, especially when she was a baby. I had fun writing that one.

I do not condone nor like rape, abuse, addiction in any way. I advise everyone to stay away from it (drugs) because it will end up bad and you will destroy your life and do not trust everyone! Always watch your back and protect yourself and your family. You never know when this could happen (rape).

Lol, your gonna hate Damon when he comes in! It's just for a little while though.

Go check out my amazing beta: Salvatoreboys4ever! She had helped through a lot of things while writing and even proofread all of these chapters even before I posted the first one.

Warning: mentions of rape, alcohol abuse, addiction, Katherine Pierce

Enjoy!

* * *

"...And all the lovin' that I've been givin' goes unnoticed. It's just floating in the air. Lookie there. Are you aware? You're my lifeline and your tryna kill me...I don't care about the lights or the beams. Spend my life in the dark for the sake of you and me...'Cause you, you, you, you and me could move a mountain. You, you, you, you and me could calm a war down...You, you, you, you and me could stop this love drought" -Beyoncé, Love Drought

* * *

"Alright. I found a job, one I think you would like. But, I think it would be temporarily like in case you wanted to get a degree or something unless you already have one.." Bonnie started as she sat on the couch as Elena closed the door.

"No, Bonnie. I don't have a degree at the moment but I do plan on getting one" Elena smiled as Emily rushed into the room.

"Bonnie!" Emily yelled, running to the woman hugging Bonnie's legs, digging her head in her thigh. Elena smiled and shook her head at Emily as she let go of Bonnie and came back over to her and sat in Elena's lap.

"What do you plan on getting a degree on?" Bonnie asked.

"Writing so I think that would-be literature" Elena replied. "So, what's the job?" Elena asked, running her fingers through Emily's still slightly wet hair from the bath she took.

"I was searching up jobs nearby and one popped up. I mean it's a little farther out but it's high paying. It will help you and Emily"

Elena nodded. "Okay, what is the job?"

"You would be a P.A. for this guy. I mean being a P.A. isn't all that great as some people might think but you get to stay on your feet, just take calls and get your boss coffee that sounds like easy street to me" Bonnie smiled. "But..." She bit her lip, hesitant to utter her next words.

"What?" Elena raised an eyebrow at her expression.

"It's in Mystic Falls" The four words made Elena freeze in her tracks. Her fingers that combed through Emily's hair suddenly stopped. The town name sent shivers of fear, down her spine. She had already closed off Mystic Falls. She didn't ever plan on returning.

"Bonnie..." Elena breathed. "I don't know what your doing-"

"I'm not doing anything, honestly. I was just searching around about jobs around our area and it popped up and I didn't notice that it said Mystic Falls until I had already red everything. I mean I didn't plan on saying anything but when I say it pays nicely, I'm not over exaggerating. I mean I understand with everything that happened, you don't want to return but I'm guessing that money isn't going to last much longer, Elena. With rent, electric, gas money, food..."

Elena sighed, knowing Bonnie was right. There wasn't much money left. She needed to get a job soon, a very paying job. But, anything other than Mystic Falls.

"I...I can't Bonnie. I don't plan on ever returning. It's too hard. I just can't" Elena repeated, trying to cower away in fear at the things she did and didn't do.

"Elena, I'm just going to be straight up honest with you. You need to think about you and Emily. You need to think about the money"

Elena sighed at her words but refused to admit she was right. "How much are they paying anyway? And, who am I even going to work for?"

"The guy's name is Mason Lockwood and you're going to be getting 200 an hour Elena" Bonnie widened her eyes. "That's a lot"

Elena raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow. I'll admit. That is good paying job but I still don't know. Thinking about returning makes me scared and think that an angry mob is going to be awaiting me when I arrive" Elena laughed nervously at the thought before petting Emily's head as she just sat and listened to the women talking.

"Nah" Bonnie waved her hand at her words in a joking matter. "They've probably already forgot about it by now" Elena shook her head.

"Somehow I doubt it" She mumbled. Emily suddenly perked up and turned to her mother.

"What's Mytic Fall mommy?"

"It's my hometown, baby"

"Oh" Emily said and leaned her back against Elena's chest. Her hair started to dry and came out in straight, tangled clumps.

"Baby, go get mommy your brush so I can brush your hair" Emily nodded and ran into her room. Elena turned to Bonnie, sighing for what it felt like the millionth time.

"I'm not sure, Bonnie. I honestly tried to forgot about my hometown and everyone in it"

"But, that's obviously not working" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, hinting at her red eyes that she always wakes up with. Today, however, she didn't. "You felt a lot better after talking about it, didn't you? You didn't have the urge to cry so much. It felt good letting it out didn't it, Elena?"

Elena's lips slightly curved upwards and she nodded. It didn't feel as good as she thought it would as first but as Emily curled up next to her the night before, her chest felt lighter, her mind open. Her daughter was safe and sound asleep next to her and she finally let out the secrets that slowly threatened her mental health. It wasn't an instant reaction but it definitely felt better. When she woke up, it seemed as though the world was clearer, brighter and for the first time in years she didn't go to sleep sad.

"Yeah. I didn't feel it help at first but when I went to sleep, I didn't have the weight sitting on my chest like I did before. I felt happier. I'm glad I talked about it"

"I know" Bonnie said as Emily ran back into the room, the brush held high in her hands in triumph.

"I found it mommy!" Emily stated proudly, sitting back into Elena's lap.

"Good job, baby" Elena took the brush from her hands and lightly ran it through the dark black strands, trying to distract herself from Bonnie's hard stare, clearly waiting for an answer. It was clear she wouldn't be letting this go anytime soon.

"Are you really going to cower away from a better life for you and Emily? I never pegged you for the coward type, Elena" Bonnie shook her head and decided to let it go. For a moment, Elena felt something inside of her shift. She had turned into quite the bit of a cowards since leaving Mystic Falls but what really matter was Emily. Was she really able to pass up such a high paying opportunity because she was scared of how the people of the town would react? Emily deserved the best and that is what she was going to get.

"Wait, Bonnie" Elena started as she continued to brush her daughter's hair. "Fine. Tell me more about it. I doubt I'm gonna get it anyway. I don't have any experience with any companies or business and when I say I have zero, I really mean I have zero"

"Well, let me read more into it" Bonnie pulled her phone back out and started staring at it for a minute.

"Where did you even find that add?"

"I just pulled up Google and typed in 'jobs near me' and that was one of the ones that popped up"

"Don't you think that's a little weird, Bonnie?" Elena asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Not weirder than going on Craigslist and finding random jobs and potentially meet a serial killer" Elena nodded in agreement. There were some pretty crazy and creepy people on Craigslist.

"It says...No experience needed. P.A. needed ASAP. That is all it said besides the pay and who you would be working for"

Elena raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Don't you think that's a little too coincidental? 'No experine needed'?"

"Elena, your being paranoid. So, since you think it's a little 'too coincidental', why don't you tell me what you think is going on"

"Mommy, will you braid my hair?" Emily suddenly spoke up. Elena nodded and took the brush away from her hair and started braiding her raven black hair.

"What I think Bonnie is, someone is, maybe Damon, is trying to lure me out and get me to come back to Mystic Falls. I just find it too coincidental that this pops up right around the time my money gets low"

"Do you honestly believe Damon would do that? Was he like that?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know..." She sighed. "I mean I stole money from them. Who knows what's happened. I'm pretty sure that Damon and his family hate me so I don't think it would far-fetched if that was happening"

"No...Elena, you're not understanding what I'm saying. I want you to tell me if Damon is the type of person that would do this out? I mean his character. What was he like? Did he show off things like this? Spite? Anger? Revenge? Did he like those things?"

Elena immediately shook her head no. "No. Damon was a sweetheart. He just stayed defensive in fear someone would hurt him. He was nice, handsome, caring and just sweet. At least to me. He was my big teddy bear..."

 _"I love you" Damon whispered, pulling Elena onto his chest. She smiled into his chest as he rubbed his hands over her naked back. He continued to whisper in her ear, making her blush and smile widen._

 _Happiness seemed elusive for Elena, at least in the days after her parents died. Everything inside hurt and Jeremy completely pulled away from her, saddening her further and everyone smiled and laughed with ease. They hugged hello and again for goodbye. They talked excitedly about movies and new lovers. They drank good wine and had an interesting hobby. Why not her? She enjoyed a joke and the corners of her mouth didn't twitch but when her eyes landed on Damon, nothing had ever been so intriguing, so handsome. Everything seemed to change when he was around. Her mood would instantly brighten and she could forget about anything that was troubling her, whether it be a test, project or even helping Jeremy. The two months with him seemed unrealistic, the kind of love that only existed in movies._

 _Elena sat back and let the happiness soak right into her bones. She wanted the feeling to still be there when she was old. She closed her eyes and savored the moment, but never released her grip on Damon's arm as she buried her face into his neck. For the first time in what felt like forever her body and mind relaxed. In that moment, there were no expectations upon her, no deadlines and no schedules to meet. The happiness is infectious. It starts as a tingle in her fingers and toes, much like the feeling she has when anxious, but instead of worrisome it's warm. She felt it pass through her like a warm ocean wave, washing away the stress of her day to leave her refreshed inside. As the feeling fades, she savored the memory of its gentle touch from Damon's fingers. They started at the bottom of her back to her neck and finally stopping on her cheek, leaving a trail of fire on her skin wherever he touched. Damon's finger tips are electric, they must be, for wherever they touched her skin tingles in a frenzy of static._

 _"I love you" Damon repeated, kissing Elena's forehead. Before she could utter a word back, he tilted his head and kissed her lips. The feeling was blissful. The moment was quiet. Elena pulled away after a moment and lightly smacked his chest, pouting._

 _"What was that for? Why did you stop?" He complained like a child._

 _"Because you didn't let me say it back" Elena responded, pulling away from his body as he moaned as the loss of contact._

 _"Quit pouting" She scolded as she sat in front of him, holding the chest over her chest as he scanned over her hand holding up his red satin sheet over her bare olive skin._

 _"I don't know why you put a sheet over your breasts. I've seen and touched every past of them" She didn't' know if it was the way he said it so casually or the fact his silk voice lit her body on fire but they sent a rush of lust down her body and between her legs, making her face turn red._

 _"Damon, shut up! Besides, that's not the point"_

 _"Don't act like you don't like it..." He trailed off, licking his lips and tried to grab the sheet out of her hand but failed when Elena smacked his hand away. "You loved my hands over you not even an hour ago" Her blush grew further but rolled her eyes at him. "Besides, what is the point?"_

 _"The point is, you never let me get a chance to say it back-"_

 _"I need to hear it, Elena. Just being with you is more than enough for me. You don't have to say it back anytime soon, and I don't want it to feel like I'm trying to push you into saying it" He smirked. "I didn't have to force you into bed with me..." He wiggled his eyebrows, suggestively as she gasped and smacked his arm. He held his hands up in surrender. "Alright! Alright! I give up!"_

 _She rolled her eyes again. "I know you're not trying to force me into saying it. I want too. This is how I really feel" Damon watched as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, a movement that he classified she did when nervous. She was honestly so beautiful. Some people may argue that there are always prettier women, nicer women and they can argue as much as they want because Elena wasn't any more perfect for him than she could get. The innocence he once saw when they met came out stronger when she saw a puppy or baby, that made her smile grow wider that he could do nothing but watch in complete awe. That same innocence that disappeared in the bedroom, that he couldn't love more, and she completely trusted him with anything. Her complete trust with anything they did or anything he wanted, which only made his heart swell bigger. Her fire that matched his like, her anger was something to fear away from but also made you want to pet her, even when her anger rose so high that it made her face red, even from the smallest of things like an argument with Jeremy, that he couldn't call anything but beautiful. Her lip rolled between her teeth as she took a breath. Elena grabbed his hand and held it in hers, her small, soft palm warming his._

 _"Damon Salvatore, I love you like you're the last of my kind. It is as if you speak the same language as I, even though no other is available. To be around you is like finally not being alone - as if all my life I've been isolated, in a windowless room, in a door less room... and then suddenly you walked in as if strolling over a summer meadow and brought me back to life. So, my love, know this - while I breathe I am yours in mind, body and soul forever" Damon opened his mouth but Elena put a finger over his mouth, the other hand still holding up the sheet. "Wait, I'm not done" She licked her lips. "We jumped into this relationship head first and I was worried about that because I didn't want to rush anything but every day that I've spent with you, and don't call me cheesy for this either, makes the painful parts from losing my parents to Jeremy a lot easier. I can forget about everything when were together and it makes me feel like everything is going to be okay. I am so completely in love with you, Damon Salvatore and I will love you until the day I die"_

How she loved those days when they just laid on his bed late at night talking, laughed and made silly jokes. Those were the days, and she enjoyed every minute of it. Damon was her lifeline, her savior, her everything. No matter the distance, her attraction and love remained consistent. Now and then. He could be at the ends of the Earth and still would still feel pulled towards him. There was always something about them that matched, each half loving the other fully that a life alone, without each other, would be meaningless. She had it all, and know she could never return to that because of her actions. Right when she was about to let go of the dwindling ray of hope that flickered dangerously inside her, the blanket of blackness was replaced by bursts of light that pierced through the darkness. It was like the heavens had given Elena another chance to live her life right, and her heart soared, mending itself once more. She was saved...by Emily. Waves of happiness and relief washed over her, and she felt it soak right into her bones as she looked at the blanket of dark hair that sat in front of her.

No matter how sad she felt, Emily could change that in a split second. Elena finished braiding her hair and kissed the top of Emily's head.

"I would like to think Damon wouldn't do that but hate could make you do things you normally wouldn't do. I hope not and a childish part of me wants to believe that me and Damon will just go back to the way it was before but that's stupid. I did things, unforgivable things to some people and I know that Damon hates me now, so I don't know Bonnie, I don't know" Elena finished as Emily perked up further at the name. The name from yesterday.

"Mommy..." Emily turned as she played with the brush, nervously. "Can I please see my daddy? Please?"

Elena didn't say a word. The guilt, the pain all crept in at once from the broken look in her daughter's face of not having a father.

"You can't baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." Elena cried for what felt like the millionth time that day. She had never noticed the toll it's took on Emily as well not having her father around. She needs both of her parents, not just one. Emily frowned sadly before her lip started quivering, sadly. She started softly crying, mumbling about wanting her father as Elena held her, kissing her head. She couldn't do much more. Of course, she wanted Emily to have her father but at the moment, she didn't understand why he couldn't be here. Bonnie watched from the other side of the couch frowning at the dark-haired girls before sighing as Elena gently rocked Emily as she cried.

* * *

"How is everything?" Bonnie asked as Emily held her brown teddy bear in her hands, looking around at the new area.

"Good. I finally got everything moved in. This is a nice little apartment. There's only a little bit of money left because I had to pay before we moved in but since I got the job with Mason, everything seems fine" Elena responded, opening another box.

"How are you, Bon?"

"I mean, I'm fine, it's only been a week since you all left and I do miss you two but I know that this is good for you and Emily so it makes me feel better. Hell, maybe one day I'll move out here with you and we can be roommates" Bonnie laughed.

Elena smiled. "That's sounds like a good idea! We should totally do that!" All three of the girls laughed as Emily yelled. "Totally!" Copying her mother.

"Bonnie, can we go out for ice cream now? You promise me we would when you came. Can we go now?" Emily asked after they stopped laughing.

Bonnie looked to Elena, silently asking. "Of course, go on. Have fun"

"You're not going with us, mommy?" Emily asked pouting.

Elena shook her head as Emily put her teddy bear down on top of one of the boxes, still on Bonnie's hip. "No baby, mommy is going to keep unpacking and later once you get home, we can decorate your room. How does that sound?"

Emily's face instantly brightened, like a lightbulb. "Yay! I can decorate my room! Thank you, mommy!" Bonnie sat Emily sat as she ran over to Elena, hugging her legs. Elena bent down, hugging Emily tight her straight hair tickling her nose.

"Your welcome, baby. Now go with Bonnie and get your ice cream" Emily nodded and ran back to Bonnie, grabbing her hand.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Bonnie asked. Elena knew what she meant. Was she comfortable with her friend taking her daughter out in a town she ran from and not with her? What if they ran into Kai? Elena started breathing heavily after the thought crossed her mind.

"Emily, we should do this another day, sweetie. Mommy doesn't want you to go out with her" Bonnie said to the child after reading Elena's face. The moment Emily's face dropped, Elena's mind changed in a split second.

"No, I'm comfortable with it. You all can go" She lied. She most definitely not comfortable with Emily going somewhere without her and she was not comfortable with her rapist that could snatch her daughter, still running around town, if he was but she didn't say any of that. She instead, plastered a fake smile on her face and kept nodding.

"Are you sure? We can always do this another time?" Bonnie asked for one last confirmation.

"I'm sure. Go" Elena said as Bonnie nodded hesitantly.

"Okay" She turned, Emily's hand still in hers. "Let's go, sweetie" They started walking to the door as Emily stopped after a moment and turned back to Elena.

"Bye, mommy!" She waved with her free hand.

"Bye, baby. Be safe you two!"

"We will. I would never let anything happen to her, Elena, I promsie. I'll protect her with my life" Bonnie vowed before they left the apartment. Elena let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and continued, unpacking. She pulled her hair into a messy bun that had a few strands of her chocolate brown hair stick out from the back.

As she sat plates in the wood cabinet, there was a knock at the door. She whipped her head around at the sound, freezing on the spot. It drained all hope, from within her, replacing them with a feeling of despair, hopelessness and most of all...fear, all from a hard knock. She didn't know who was on the other side of the door but she was scared to find out. It choked the breath from her lungs and left her body dry heaving, as she stared at the wood. She licked her lips and subconsciously raised her fingers to her mouth, nervous and scared, slightly biting into her skin around her fingernail.

She could stay right there and act like no one was home. She could peak through the window to see. She could open the door like a woman and face whoever knocked. Maybe it was just a random person, hell, maybe someone was looking for directions but she quickly shook her head. People in Mystic Falls don't just ask for directions, it's a small town, everybody knows where everything is. No, someone purposely came here and as she creeped closer to the door, a suddenly wave of courage flashed through her body, despite her fear and without thinking, she threw the door open.

"Damon,"

* * *

 **AN:** How did you all like chapter 3? For the warnings, Katherine is ugh (you'll find out later who she is) and alcohol abuse is for Damon. He drunk to take away the pain and the addiction is Jeremy. I just wanted to clear that up in case anyone is confused.

Just in case anyone is confused, Craigslist is a website where you can find small, quick jobs for a little bit of cash and sell, trade or buy things but some of the complete weirdest people are on that site. My dad and stepmom uses that thing all the time for small jobs and I'm glad I don't go over there anymore because who knows, they could meet a murderer and I'm honestly disgusted at the thought.

P.S. I use to get so jealous of other authors like: deepwater1978, Mariah April May and scarlett2112 because they post many stories at once and are so good at it and I use to be extremely jealous of them and it would cause me to get into a weird depression but I've realized something. We're all different. I've finally learned that I'm not the type of author that posts many stories at once. I like to go one at a time and I don't have a problem with that anymore like I use too and I feel so much happier that I've excepted my writing because I use to hate it but I love it now. BTW, everyone needs to check out those authors and my beta: Salvatoreboys4ever because ALL of their stories are amazing and they are Delena.

And, yes, there was a time jump but it was only a week and i didn't show the things that happened because they were unnecessary. Basically, all that happened is they started moving because despite the fact that Elena is scared to go back home, she knows she needs the money for her daughter. And, yes, Elena went for the interview already and got the job but that's not important so I didn't include it.

Delena next chapter...angry Delena? Sad Delena? Hurt? You'll see. Next chapter update in 2 days. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hey! Welcome back!

Once again, I want to give a big thanks to everyone who read, faved or followed. It honestly means a lot to me and makes my heart melt and motivates me to write more. It also means a lot when your story is doing good and it's successful so thank you!

Make sure you check out my amazing beta: Salvatoreboys4ever, she's awesome.

Here is the moment you all have been waiting for... Delena!...Angst! Hahahaha, it's not all rainbows and sunshine don't you know? ; ) I love writing angst, even though sometimes it gives me a huge headache, and everyone that has read my other story, "Until Death do They Part" know what I'm talking about. Of course, I'm going to drag you and Delena through the dirt but I promise it'll be worth it! Remember, your about to hate Damon and that hate will only grow stronger with each chapter, lol, but I will make up for it and you'll understand why he's acting this way in the future chapters.

Warning: mentions of rape, alcohol abuse, addiction, Katherine Pierce

* * *

"...And all the lovin' that I've been givin' goes unnoticed. It's just floating in the air. Lookie there. Are you aware? You're my lifeline and your tryna kill me...I don't care about the lights or the beams. Spend my life in the dark for the sake of you and me...'Cause you, you, you, you and me could move a mountain. You, you, you, you and me could calm a war down...You, you, you, you and me could stop this love drought" -Beyoncé, Love Drought

* * *

"Damon,"

Fear is a matter that holds no true form, it weaves into the hearts of all. A formless matter trapped in a cage made of thin wood, bathed in blood and pure adrenaline. It held a conscience that knocked on the cage doors begging for release, but no matter how hard the task was, she held the keys inside, and refused to let the terror run wild.

Fires of fury and hatred were smoldering in the small narrowed blue eyes as if he weighed the pros and cons of the various and creative means available to him for exacting revenge on her. It wasn't just his look that scared her, not the way his jaw was so tight from clenching it or even the way his lips pressed into a hard-thin line at the sight of her, in order to stay silent, but the emotions that swirled around in the blue eyes that were now almost black. She could only make out one. Hatred. His knuckles were balled up so tight, they turned white and she honestly questioned whether his hand would land on her skin. His tall form hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent. She was scared to move. It was the type of fear, where you could do nothing but stand there, her mouth completely dry from the air. Any courage she had before had completely vanished, as if it was never there to begin with at the sight of him and from the look on his face, he was not in a forgiving mood.

Despite his anger plain as day on his face and her face that sat within her stomach, she did something crazy. Her hands reached out to him and before either of them knew it, she was kissing him as she cupped his face. The kiss radiated anger and she figured he would give in after a moment, he always did but as seconds passed, his mouth didn't move an inch and she didn't know if he was purposely letting her make a fool of herself or honestly trying not to kiss her. The cold bite of rejection stung her right where it hurt and she pulled away when it was obvious he wouldn't kiss her back. If anymore possible, his look turned colder, his stare rigid, hard and for the first time since she opened the door, he finally spoke.

"So, your back" The words weren't filled with anger or even hatred but it was emotionless, like he couldn't care less. His attitude was the exact thing she expected when they met again, if they ever did, but she never expected it to hurt as much as it did right now. She had run over hundreds of times, of a moment like this, same he was cold, others he was forgiving and one he murdered her. She favored the fantasy where she would beg for his forgiveness and he would gladly give it to her, so the whole world would be perfect again, but this was reality. It would be unrealistic if Damon opened his arms up to her with a smile, that was only her childish hope, and he proved within moments over seeing her for the first time in years that wouldn't happen anytime soon, if at all. She stood, watching him with utter fascination with a mix of terror and he didn't utter another word but instead stepped inside the apartment and slammed the door shut. A part of her wanted to scream at him for just walking inside her home but she was just glad he was here, even if he hated her.

He scanned the room with a scowl, looking at everything with disgust before turning that same look onto her for what felt like the hundredth time in just a few minutes. "Humph" It wasn't a word, it was more of a sound, a mumble without opening his mouth. It was clear he had become a man now as she finally gathered the courage to look farther than his face.

He still had the same leather jacket, the exact same, it still had the smell as if it was freshly bought from the store even though she hadn't laid eyes on it in years. Underneath, was a dark green t-shirt, like she would expect more. Even at 18, he dressed like a grown man where as other teenage boys would prance around in shorts and a thin t-shirt that always mimicked Damon but they could never be like him. The dark blue jeans hung right on his waist and she could tell he learned to play less, at least when it came to dressing, because he always liked to have his jeans dangerously low on his hips and the brown boots somehow matched his entire outfit.

"How-how did you find me?" Elena spoke for the first time since falling in love all over again with just a few glances. Damon sighed like she was annoying him.

"Don't worry about that. The point is I did" He snapped, angrily despite the fact she asked in a clam manner. Elena raised her eyebrows at his tone, surprised, though it was to be expected. "Elena Gilbert came crawling back? What did you miss toying with people's lives? Came to do it all over again?" As she opened her mouth, he didn't give her a chance to say a word before he continued. "Well, that's not going to happen" He smirked, for the first time but instead of making her smile, it gave her chills. It was evil, menacing a smirk a sociopath would make before finally killing its prey, and definitely felt she was prey and he was the predator. The smirk died before his face turned stone cold once more. He took a few steps to her and she unconsciously took a few back.

Damon cocked his head at her. "What? Scared?"

"Of course, not" She lied as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay, Elena and I completely believe you" He bit back. She felt a sensation building up inside her, that made her blood hot and her head hurt. Every time Damon opened his mouth, she only got angrier. Every word stung only fueling the fire that burned inside of her. Every violated phrase was like gasoline to it, her fists began to clench and her jaw rooted.

"Did you just come here to mock me?" She snipped with built up anger, all the emotions built up from within started to slowly pour out, making Damon's voice irritable to her and only pushing her rage further.

He laughed, a laugh that was forced and fake. "Ha. That's funny. No, I didn't come to mock you, Elena. I came here to torture you"

Her fear returned and mixed in with her anger. Damon's hands weren't balled up into fists like they were, they know hung loosely by his side but his word choice sent more than the desired effect. He explained further.

"You destroyed my family" He licked his lips and breathed out. "You took everything from me and handed it over to my father's rival where he took everything from us" The anger seeped out through his words and he caught himself, trying not to show too much emotion in front of this woman. "And, I'm going to take everything from you" The evil smirk returned, a twinkle in his eyes. "Just like you did to me. I'm going to make your life hell in every way possible and then throw you behind bars because I have the footage of you sneaking into my house while me and my family were out and I have footage of you stealing the documents. So, when the times right, I'm going to take everything from you Elena Gilbert"

He finished and turned away from her, not caring for her reaction. She stood still, froze on the spot, letting his words sink in as he his head slightly turned back over his shoulder.

"I just have one question for you" She looked to him, silently as he continued. "Was anything real?"

She knew what he meant. All the nights of lying in bed, talking, kissing, whispered confessions of love. He wanted to know if any of it was genuine and she only had one answer.

"Of course,"

He rolled his eyes, almost expecting a different answer and not wanting to believe the one she gave him. "Like I believe that" He turned his back to her again. "I suggest you lawyer up in the future, Elena, you'll need it" He chuckled to himself. "Never mind. It would be pointless to hire one, you'll just waste the money and I suggest you don't go anywhere or I'll hunt you down" Damon walked out of the door and closed it with a 'click' and the moment he did, Elena felt the damn break one more and hot tears ran down her face.

She has always loved him with devotion and purity, even if she made terrible choices, she had in mind that they were going to be together forever. But things... they never stay the same. There comes a dark night after every sunny day. Being away from him made me realize it was never the physical love which made it special, it was something different - a connection between two souls. As she is surrounded by different people, tasks, I still feel her presence, her smile, her silliness. She's never with him, and she never will be again because he hates her for what she did, but still found herself with him all the time anyway, only in her head though.

Damon's going to throw her in jail...what about Emily? She would be in jail for years maybe decades. What would happen to her daughter? She would go to Damon. This is why she didn't want to return! She was going to jail for years and will lose Emily. Her hand subconsciously crept down and before she knew it, she was touching the marks that would forever be engraved into her skin and burst out crying. Her pain was an icy wind choking the breath from her lungs. It's savage, bitter blasts cut right to her bones and gripped her brain in its freezing claws. Her heart constricted in its wake as if not sure if it should go on beating.

She sat on the empty floor, as boxes still sat everywhere but her energy completely vanished. She deserved everything she was getting. The door opened moment later as Bonnie and Emily walked through the door and Elena jumped up from the floor and scooped up Emily, hugging her tight against her chest.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked at her actions and dried tear stains on her face.

"I-I..." She started but hugged Emily tighter.

"Mommy, your hurting me" The child cried and Elena let go, checking her over for any injuries.

"Are you okay?" Emily nodded as Bonnie spoke up again.

"Elena, what's wrong?"

"Damon came here" She spoke in a hushed tone so, Emily wouldn't hear. Bonnie raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes.

"What?" Bonnie asked and Elena nodded in confirmation.

"We'll talk about it when she lays down" She mumbled as Emily started going on about what flavor she got and running through a field as Bonnie chased her.

It wasn't long before Emily started getting tired and she laid down on the couch, closing her eyes. Elena came over and put her SpongeBob blanket over her and placed a pillow under her head before kissing her forehead. She went over to the floor and sat down next to Bonnie.

"How did he know you live here? You know what? Scratch that. How did he even know you were in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked after a moment.

Elena shrugged. "I have no idea. When I asked, he said 'don't worry about it' and then said that he was going to destroy my life after a kissed him and he didn't kiss me back" Elena sighed.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You kissed him?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah and he just stood there. He didn't push me away or kissed me back"

"Well, maybe he was trying to fight his attraction for you" Elena looked at Bonnie poindedly as she shrugged. "I'm serious. Maybe he kept telling himself he didn't want you"

"Like that makes it any better"

Bonnie ignored her comment. "Wait, he said he was going to destroy your life?" Elena nodded. "So, I'm guessing he's holding a grudge"

"He hates me, Bonnie. I knew he would. I shouldn't have kissed him"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, you should have. It was actually a good move to make in case he still had feelings"

"But, it's obvious he doesn't"

"That doesn't necessarily mean-"

"Bonnie, stop trying to clean it up and make it better. You can't. He said that he has footage of me stealing the documents and that he was going to throw me in jail. Bonnie, I'm going to jail and he's going to take Emily from me!" Elena panicked.

"Wait, Elena, calm down! Is there any way I can take care of Emily?"

Elena shook her head. "No, not unless me and Damon ide and you adopt her. I don't have a problem with Damon meeting his daughter it's just, I'm going to lose her. I'm going to be in jail for years Bonnie! I'm, going to miss when she turns 10, prom, school dances, college, meeting her boyfriend, I'm going to miss it all because I decided to steal from my boyfriend that did nothing but care for me. I deserve everything I'm getting" She started crying as Bonnie sighed.

"Elena, you don't! You don't deserve this! You made a life or death decision to save your and your brother! Damon and his family is all alive, right?"

"I don't know. I hope"

"Well, there you go. Everything body is still alive and well! Because if you didn't make that decision, then you and Jeremy would have been in those graves right next to your parents and Damon would probably already be married to some bimbo now" Elena laughed at Bonnie's spiteful words for Damon. "I'm starting to think Damon doesn't deserve you. If he refuses to hear you out and understand that you only did this to save your brother, then he doesn't deserve you"

"Well, Bonnie, we haven't really been able to talk..."

Bonnie waved her hand. "You were talking to him less than 2 hours ago. Why didn't you say anything then?"

"I don't know" Elena breathed and shruged. "I guess I didn't think about it and telling Damon seems scary. I'm still too ashamed to tell him. Even thinking about telling him in my head seems scary. I honestly don't know if I could do it in real life"

Bonnie looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Elena. I didn't think before I opened my mouth. Telling someone you love that you were abused probably would be hard for me as well. I'm sorry"

"Bonnie, it's fine. Don't be sorry. I mean I took a step I the right direction when I told you..." Elena trailed off. "I don't know if I'll ever tell Damon or anyone else besides you"

"What about when he brings you to court? This could save you Elena"

"I can't. I'm too ashamed and I'm too scared. I would die of guilt if Jeremy was murdered because I opened my mouth and I wouldn't be able to say it front of a court and jury. It's too personal" Elena bit her lip as Bonnie nodded.

"Okay, let's hope that doesn't happen. Maybe you can change Damon's mind before that" Bonnie added.

"Probably not but we can always try"

Bonnie nodded and stood up. "I need to go back home. I have to close tomorrow night so I'm going to need all the sleep I can get" Elena nodded before getting up.

"Alright, bye Bon. Love you. Be safe"

"Bye, 'Lena. Love you too. I will"

Elena yawned herself after she closed the door and curled up beside Emily, closing her eyes.

* * *

Elena sat in the chair, exhaling and sipped on the fresh coffee. The office buzzed with people, people that she had never seen before, Mystic Falls wasn't such a small town anymore. She sighed after a moment, nervous about her first day. Sure, she got the job but that doesn't mean she would be good at it. And, Emily's first day at day care started today, she just hoped everything would go as smooth as the interview did.

 _"Hello, Mr. Lockwood. My name is Elena Gilbert and I'm here for the interview" Elena cursed at herself for sounding like such a child. Mason just smiled._

 _"Hello, Ms. Gilbert. I don't have much time, I don't mean any offence, so I'll just run through a few questions because they are really all that I'll need besides a background check. No hard crime, right?" He chuckled and Elena found herself forcing a laugh. No, no hard time. Not yet._

 _"That's completely fine, Mr. Lockwood. You haven't offended me in anyway. I understand that your busy. And, no, I haven't done time for any hard crime. Actually, scratch that, I haven't done anytime" Elena smiled, uncomfortable. She had never once had a job. She didn't know what to do, have to act. Her parents were supposed to be there to help her. And, she didn't bother getting a job when she was 18, because she wanted all of her time to be focused on Damon._

 _"Alright, good. First question, why do you want this job?"_

 _Elena bit her lip. She didn't want to lie but didn't want to sound desperate either. "I'm not going to lie. I have a family that I need to take care of. A family that needs me so I, no offense" Elena smiled. "I need a well-paying job but this won't be forever. I need a stable job that steadies my family while I continue to work for my degree because I didn't get to go to college but luckily I graduated before I left"_

 _"And, why did you never have time to go to college?" Mason asked._

 _"I got pregnant with my daughter and family problems" Elena replied. "I couldn't deal so I took a break and just have never had the time to go back" She didn't know why she told this random person about Emily but she would be going to daycare anyways. It would only be a matter of time before people put two and two together, and luckily the ladies at the daycare didn't know her but when the time comes, people will find out and it doesn't matter, anymore. She needs to do this for her daughter. She is a mother, and it means taking care of your cub no matter what, even if your scared._

 _"Alright. Second question, what degree will you be getting?"_

 _"Well, I Don't really know what it would be called. I haven't got that far but what I do know is that I want to be an author. I love writing"_

 _He nodded. "Third question. Why do you like writing?"_

 _"I think writing because..." She took a breath. "Because when I write, I am whoever I want to be. I can make whoever I want and everything is under my control. No one tells me what to say or write, I decide. It's the one thing in my life that I can complete control over and it gives me comfort, in the cold world we live in"_

 _Mason nodded. "Fourth and last question..." He started as Elena nodded. "When can you start?" As Elena opened her mouth to answer, the weight of his words sat in._

 _"What? What did you say? I think I'm hearing things"_

 _"I asked when can you start. I've only asked you two questions and they were the only ones that mattered. It wasn't much of an interview but I know what I'm looking for. I asked why you wanted this job and you said to take care of your family and your daughter, so you can earn your way into school and not take the easy route most people do. Most people wouldn't even try for a degree, they would throw a pity party and say, 'oh woe is me' but your showing that you want to earn what you have and will have. I asked you why you like writing, you like it because it gives you security and comfort. I want to know when you can start because in the few minutes you've been here, you've shown me drive to get what you want. It's very admirable to want better for you and your daughter, and I can tell you do. I only asked what degree you wanted because I was curious so I'll repeat, when can you start?"_

 _Elena's mouth hung open and her lips went dry from breathing and she licked her lips. "Anytime. I just need time to pack and move back before because of my daughter"_

 _"Alright. I'll give you a week. Come back Monday morning at 9 and we'll get started"_

The interview was easy. A lot easier than she thought it would be. But, she didn't question it. She was grateful.

"Elena, there you are" Mason called with a smile, walking to her desk. "I assume everything went okay coming in?"

"Yes, the lady at the front desk gave me directions and everything" Elena said.

"Good. I don't often need an assistant only to get coffee and documents" Elena giggled under her breath, remembering Bonnie's words. "So, just take it easy. This won't be a very hard job" Elena couldn't help but feel a little pinch of disappointment at his words. Of course, she didn't expect to be worked to death but she wanted to earn the money, not just sit around and wait for her paycheck every two weeks.

"Okay, Mr. Lockwood. I'll be right here when you need something"

Mason smiled. "Alright and you can call me Mason, Mr. Lockwood makes me feel old"

"Okay, Mr.- I mean, Mason" He laughed once more before walking inside his office, shutting the door.

Elena looked around the room. Her desk was a few feet away from Mason's, the wood on her desk, slick, like a coating sat on top of it. It was red, it matched the rugs that sat in front of the elevator and Mason's office door. The smell of bleach cleaning products flooded her senses and she scrunched her nose up at the bitter smell. She sneezed and as she looked up, she was met with the sight of a familiar pair of eyes.

"Enzo!"

* * *

 **AN:** So, I kept this chapter short because I wanted it to focus on Delena a lot more and I didn't make their reunion long because Damon didn't want to stay long. He's hurt, even though he's not showing it so he's masking it with anger and hatred but he really does think he hates Elena because of what she did but he doesn't know why.

I'm going to warn you. Damon won't be letting up anytime soon and he'll be in and out of the chapters. I might include a few scenes from his POV but this is more so focused on Elena and Emily. FWI, next time you meet Damon, you might hate him. This story shouldn't be any longer than 15 chapters.

Next chapter update will in a few days and Enzo with spilling details about Damon's new life that your gonna hate and not just to Elena.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hey! ; P

Thank you once again, for everything! All the reviews, favs and follows. I love you guys!

I know that there is a lack of Delena but it's not just soley about Damon and Elena. Of course, this will lead them into Delena and more of their relationship but right now Elena is hurt and Damon is vengeful. He doesn't know what happened with Elena and all he wants is revenge, so they're is a lack of Delena at the moment and it's also about Elena's relationships with everyone else as well and Emily. Plus, we'll see sides from Damon as well. Damon won't know the full truth until the damage has already been done. Which is coming up.

Once again thank you to my amazing beta: Salvatoreboys4ever, she looks ever everything and makes it better! Go look at her stories! And, scarlett2112, their awesome.

Warning: mentions of rape, alcohol abuse, addiction, Katherine Pierce

Enjoy!

* * *

"...And all the lovin' that I've been givin' goes unnoticed. It's just floating in the air. Lookie there. Are you aware? You're my lifeline and your tryna kill me...I don't care about the lights or the beams. Spend my life in the dark for the sake of you and me...'Cause you, you, you, you and me could move a mountain. You, you, you, you and me could calm a war down...You, you, you, you and me could stop this love drought" -Beyoncé, Love Drought

* * *

"Enzo!" Elena said, excited and scared. Did Enzo hate her too? That is probably an understatement. Damon more than hated her. He despised her. She swallowed and grew fearful of the look on his face but the moment she glanced over it, she noticed the smile that graced his lips.

"Elena Gilbert. Back in Mystic Falls?" He asked, the thick British accent rolling off of his tongue. She smiled shyly.

"Yeah. Only for certain reasons" His eyebrows raised at her answer.

"What reasons?" He pushed and Elena opened her mouth, ready for the words to come spilling out but she stopped herself. She closed her mouth with a snap of his teeth in her mouth. Enzo was Damon's best friend. They were always together at the football games. Where Damon was Enzo was and where Enzo was Damon was. They had a certain love/hate bromance that everyone liked to laugh about because when they argued, they would often be like women, bickering and trying to a one up on the other. Was Enzo still Damon's best buddy? She couldn't go spilling her secrets to everyone that said hello or knew her name. Her first mistake was telling her boss. He didn't need to know that information.

"Come on, Elena. We were just as close as you and Caroline were. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

 _"Hey, Enzo" Elena said, smiling as she walked into the Salvatore Boarding House. The boy perked up and smiled back at her as he poured a glass of the Family's prized Bourbon._

 _"Hey, Gilbert. Here to see Damon?"_

 _Elena nodded. "Yup, where is he?"_

 _"Upstairs but you'll have to wait a minute. We only paused the game so I could get a drink. We in a very heated game"_

 _"Let me guess your playing basketball?"_

 _"Nah. Not today. Today, we're playing GTA and we're trying to kill each other"_

 _Elena shook her head and rolle dher eyes at the boys stupid antics with each other. "I swear, if you and Damon weren't so-" She stopped herself. She was about to call her boyfriend's best friend handsome._

 _"Did you have a little problem with your words, Elena?"_

 _"I mean, I was about to call you handsome but I don't think your handsome and I'm with Damon-"_

 _"Woah, Elena. Calm down, I know what you mean. Go on with what you were saying"_

 _"I mean I don't find you handsome but I'm not saying your ugly either-"_

 _"Elena!" He stopped her. "I know what you mean"_

 _She nodded, her cheeks red. Of course, she had to stumble with her words and make it seem like she had a crush on Damon's best friend which she didn't. "Never mind" She laughed. "I can't say this without it making it seem like I have a crush on you"_

 _"Just say it. I know you don't have a crush on me"_

 _"I was saying that if you and Damon didn't look so much like boys, I would swear you two are women with the way, you argue. Even me and Caroline don't argue like that"_

 _Enzo laughed. "I sometimes think the same but the both of us just like to have the one up on each other so, oh well..." He shrugged. "You coming upstairs?" She nodded and followed him upstairs_.

"I know I can, Enzo, it's just I don't want to spill everything to anyone that walks by. I'm scared that you'll tell Damon what I want to tell you. You've always been a brother to me but your Damon's best friend and I there's things that I'm scared for him to know, multiple things. Why don't you hate me?"

Enzo pursed his lips. "Me and Damon have drifted apart, greatly since you left Elena. It did damage on him, on everybody and it caused us to have a falling out. We still talk sometimes but not as much as we use to. I won't tell him anything. That's your choice. And, I don't hate you because I believe your intentions were pure. You had a reason for this and I trust you with it"

Elena nodded, feeling a slight prick in her eyes from the tears before she quickly blinked them away. "Thank you. You have no idea how much it feels to know that someone doesn't hate me, like Damon does. And, I'm sorry that you're not close to your best friend like you use to be. I'm sorry. It's all my fault"

Enzo shook his head. "Elena, stop that, right now. None of this was your fault. Okay, maybe you set it into motion but Damon made the choice to push everyone away, not you. Do you understand me?" Elena nodded but Enzo could tell she didn't believe him but didn't push further. "How do you know Damon hates you?"

"Because he came to my house yesterday"

Enzo's eyes widened at the information. "Really? What did he say?" Elena opened her mouth to speak but didn't get the chance when Mason's office doors suddenly opened and the next thing she knew, his hands was on Enzo's shoulder.

"Enzo!" Mason called happily. Enzo tore his eyes away from Elena and plastered a smile on his face for Mason. "You came to have lunch with me?" Elena shook her head lightly at Enzo. Typical him. Having lunch randomly, at least she thought. He was just too nice.

"Yes, but I found Elena. She an old friend of mine. Maybe we could reschedule. I do need to talk with her. Mind if she takes her lunch break now?"

Mason turned to Elena, his head still on Enzo' shoulder. "Would that be okay with you, Elena?" She nodded.

"Alright. You have 30 minutes" He let go of Enzo and walked back into his office.

"Well, we should probably hurry since you don't have much time. We have many things to catch up on" Elena stood up and followed him all the way down to the lobby, walking out of the building and to The Grill. Elena grabbed Enzo's arm when she saw where they were headed.

"Enzo, wait. I don't know if I should go in there" She said, scared of the people.

"Elena, I know your scared but don't be. Just because The Salvatore's company was stolen, they never said why. They didn't hold a press conference, they didn't throw dirt on your name. They didn't say a word about it to anyone in the town"

"Why?" Elena asked, confused.

"I like to think it's because they still cared for you..." He trailed off, without letting her questions him further and started walking to the door as she followed, silently. They walked through the door and Elena visibly started to crouch her head and hide, clutching Enzo's leather jacket but no one turned their heads at them. They still kept talking and drinking as if nothing happened. Her fear started to slowly die down as they entered further into the building. Everything was the same as it was 5 years ago. There were still black rugs that moved with every touch of your shoe and the dim light still hung over the tables and the bar still had worn out stools but she smiled. It was home. Her father would always come for an occasional drink when he was stressed out from the hospital and her mother would always yawn but smile with happiness when she brought him in, and he passed out on the couch. Sure, to some, that would sound dysfunctional and bad, a father that would get drunk at a bar and his wife coming to pick him up and the moment he got home to pass out but to her is was family. Her family had never been perfect but that's what made them. They made mistakes, had arguments and made up just like any other family or marriage and that was why she still looked up to theirs. They were nowhere near perfect but it was enough for them, they didn't have to be perfect.

"See, I told you" He whispered as they sat in a booth. She shivered once the cold material of the booth hit her shirt covered back. The menus were already placed in front of them as they had sat down. She smiled as a waiter came over.

"Hello, welcome to The Grill. What can I get for you all today?" The girl asked in a happy tone. Enzo looked up at Elena.

"What do you want Elena?"

"I just want fries. That's it. I'm not really hungry, oh, and a piece of chocolate cake" The waitres nodded and wrote on the paper in front of her before turning to Enzo.

"What would you like?"

"A cheeseburger with fries and extra pickles" He smirked up at Elena, knowing from Damon that she didn't like pickles and she glared at him, smiling.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few with your orders" They nodded and she walked away with the menu's. Enzo clasped his hands together and leaned forward on the table.

"So, Damon came to your house?"

Elena pursed her lips at the memory and sighed. "Yeah. Let's just put it in a way, he wasn't happy to see me"

"Elena, he's hurt-"

"No Enzo" She held a hand up, licking her lips once again. "It's not that he was hurt. He hated me. No, despised the sight of me would be better. I didn't expect him to welcome me back with open arms, even if I wanted him too, but I didn't expect him to be so cold. Damon had never been like that, not even when we met"

"How was it when you met?"

"Well..." Elena started. "He was flirty and egotistical, a lot, some girls might not like it, because he was someone I didn't know but I loved his attention..."

 _"I hope you're comfortable because you'll be there all year. The person next to you will be your partner so I suggest you learn to get along" The teacher commented in a hard voice. Elena licked her lips, nervous but excited. How had she developed a crush by just looking at this boy? Her heart started to beat so fast she could feel it hitting her chest with every beat._

 _She turned to the boy. "I'm Elena" Her voice softly spoke that was music to his ears. Any other time, any other girl, he would have just ignored her and act like she didn't say anything but this girl, the innocence in her eyes was just plain beautiful. It interested him._

 _"Damon" He clipped before he knew it and tried to save it before she got the idea that he wanted her to leave him alone. "Salvatore" He said in a softer tone._

 _"Well, since we're saying last names, I'm Elena..." She paused. "Gilbert" She responded, a teasing glint in her eyes that made his lips curve upwards into a smile. This girl was different, he could already tell. Most girls would have batted their eyelashes and pushed their breasts in his face but this girl shyly admitted her name as if she was nervous he would reject and ignore her._

 _"So, Damon, are you really in high school or an undercover narc?"_

 _"Is that your way of saying I'm too good looking for high school?" Yes, she was. Her cheeks grew redder and she looked at the floor, licking her glossed lips that he wanted to kiss until it was completely gone. Her brown hair fell from the way she tilted her face, a few strands falling in front of her eyes before she tucked them behind her ear, her cheeks now a light pink as her blood calmed._

 _"I mean, I guess you could take it that way if you wanted"_

 _"Oh, baby, I don't have to take it in anyway. I know I'm too good for this school. All the boys are greased face, filled with acne and are completely stupid. So, yes, I do now I'm too good for this school and these boys" He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows._

 _"Egotistical much?"_

 _"Very much" He let his lip roll on his teeth as he flicked his tongue with each word, only making her cheeks turn complete scarlet._

"Some people might say it was love at first sight or puppy love. I don't really know what it was. All I know is I blushed at the sight of Damon before I even opened my mouth. And, the moment I did, I felt an instant connection. I know Damon did too but I messed up everything" Elena said as the waitress came back and placed food on their table. She smiled before wordlessly leaving.

Enzo took a bite of his burger before licking his lips. "What exactly happened, Elena? I have seen the footage. The only people that know about this beside Damon and his family are me and Caroline. Why did you do it?"

Elena dipped her fry in ketchup before she started explaining everything. The words spilled from her mouth, easier than when she told Bonnie. This felt normal, like she was just explaining a test grade to Enzo when they were in school. She watched as Enzo's mouth dropped multiple times and his eyes widened through the whole explanation. He even stopped eating at one point.

"Wow" Was all he could say. His face turned sad after a moment.

"I'm sorry, Elena. Damn it! Me and Damon should have been there to protect you" He slammed his fist on the table and it shook but stealing a gasp from Elena as well.

"Enzo, don't say that. I'm kind of glad you two weren't there. Who knows what he would have done. The only reason he didn't touch Jeremy was because he was still high and he didn't really understand what was going on..." She stopped. "Jeremy" She clasped a hand over her mouth, her eyes gathering with tears. "How is he? Do you know? Please don't tell me he is dead" Enzo gave her a sad look from under his lashes. "No, no. He's not dead"

"He is, Elena. He died not too long after you left. I'm sorry. He OD'd. I couldn't do anything, Elena, I'm sorry. I tried to help him but he refused my help and every time I would called the police, he would be right back out. He would only be there for a few days and be put on his record and at the time, Liz had planned to force him into rehab but we found him dead in your family home the day we went to get him. I couldn't get him to go to Therapy, rehab, nothing before. I'm sorry..."

There it was again. The pain, the guilt. She let her anger cloud her judgement. She should have made Jeremy go with her, made Liz force him to rehab earlier. Not leaving and forgetting he ever existed! Her baby brother was dead, because of her. Because she didn't care. Her natural golden, olive skin has sunk in tone to something so lifeline that Enzo was scared to keep looking at her. Her eyes closed and she sucked herself deeper into a place far away to cope. All Enzo could do is stroke her now pale hand in his hand. It barely seems enough, yet her heart rate comes down almost twenty beats per minute. From time to time her eyes drop to the plate, but mostly they are fixed on his face in a soft stare. She's been in this dark place before, felt more pain than she knew a human body could bare and it breaks her to know her little brother is dead. She stepped away when he needed her the most. She turned her back and left. Her brother was dead, she destroyed a family, she broke her own heart, she caused two friends to drift apart and she gave secret documents to her rapist' brother, knowing he would take everything from her boyfriend. It was all her fault. No wonder Damon hated her.

Elena stood up before grabbing the piece of chocolate and wrapping it in a napkin.

"Elena, wait" Enzo said, throwing money onto the table before following her. She ignored him and continued to walk out as he followed her. He grabbed her hand, making her head whip around to him.

"Please, I'm sorry, I couldn't do more. Do you want to see his grave?" Elena shook her head, running again.

"I can't right now, Enzo, it's too hard. I need to go home" She started to panic and breathed heavily.

"What about your job?"

"I'm not worried about that at the moment. I need to go home and process this. I need to be alone"

"At least let me take you home"

"No, it's fine. I'm just going to take my car. Really, Enzo, I'm upset yes but I'm fine. I just need to go home and be alone for the moment" Enzo nodded, accepting that she wouldn't let him do anything for her right now. She was still the same Elena, proud just like Damon and stubborn.

"Alright. I still live at the same place as I did when you left. Please come over so I can make sure you're okay"

"Why don't I just call you?"

"No, I want to see you. I want to see for myself that you're okay. I'll come over or you will. If you do decide to let me over, call me, my number is still the same. I want to see for myself that your fine. Okay?"

She nodded after a moment. "Okay. I'll come over later or i'll call you"

"Thank you" Enzo said

"And, Enzo?" Elena asked

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell Damon any of what I told you" He wanted to say no and that Damon deserved to know. He knew without a doubt Elena would be forgiven by the Salvatore family and Damon the moment they heard the news, sure they could be very vengeful and angry at times but they protected their own and Elena was a part of the family and always has been. But, he didn't say any of that and instead nodded his and kissed her forehead before she turned and walked away.

* * *

"Damon!" Enzo yelled, pounding on Damon's front door. Damon groaned before walking out of his study and throwing open the door.

"What, Enzo?" He demanded, resting his hand on the doorframe.

"I have a question for you: What have you been doing lately?" Enzo snapped, his tone suddenly angry. Elena's explanation from earlier, ringing in his head.

 _"Kai Parker raped me"_

 _"He carved his initials into my thigh"_

 _"I had to steal from Damon to save Jeremy"_

 _"I hate myself"_

 _"I tried to commit suicide"_

 _"It's all my fault"_

"Minding my own business" Damon flicked his tongue as he answered. Enzo raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"So, you didn't go to Elena's house?" Damon rolled his eyes at the name. Could he go a whole day without her being mentioned? It's already bad enough Lily goes on about it day in and day out, trying to find some from where she can defend the brunette and every time she was proved wrong, she refused to admit it. Even when Caroline tried to take her spot, his mother always gave her the cold shoulder.

"I'm sure she couldn't wait to spill the details of how much I was monster and how terrible I was" Damon mocked.

"She didn't actually. All she said was you came by to see her. What did you say?"

Damon shrugged. "Not much. I said that I was going to destroy her life and take her to court and throw her in jail for what she did to my family" Enzo's face dropped and he smirked. Enzo then shook his head at Damon's look, who knew Elena's departure would leave Damon such a cold and vengeful person? It just proved his fact that the only reason Damon acted like this was to hide his pain.

"Are you serious Damon?" Enzo asked, exasperated. "You don't even know the full story"

"I don't need the full story. She stole documents that had passwords to my father's company, handed them over and took the money. My family was drained dry of every cent we had. We starved while she lived lavishly with her money while I worked non-stop and finally build my own company. I don't care about the rest. I know what I need to know"

Enzo shook his head. "Trust me, Damon, you don't know half of it. You don't know what she went through"

Damon gritted his teeth together. "What she went through? What SHE went through?! What MY family? What about us?! We starved and lived in an abandoned building while my own family worked as Kai and Marcos laughed at us! And, when Liz tried to find out what happened, I had to tell her that we lost the money and blew it all so we couldn't pay our rent so she'd get off our back-"

"And, why is that, Damon?" Enzo pushed. "Why did you protect Elena? You say you want revenge so much and yet you still protected her. Why? Oh, wait, don't answer. I already know the reason why. Because your still in love with her? Everyone knows it! Remember, you didn't believe what Elena did when Giuseppe was in your ear that she stole the documents. Remember?!"

 _"I don't believe him, Enzo- I didn't, not before-" Damon cried, putting his hands over his face._

 _"What did he show you, Damon?"_

 _"I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want too. I hoped it was fake, that he forged it somehow but it was right in front of my eyes"_

 _"What?"_

 _"The footage of Elena stealing the documents"_

"Because I was a stupid love-sick teenager! She was playing us! You just wanted to get in our good graces so she could do this!"

"You honestly believe that she planned this?"

"I didn't think she'd steal from me either! I trusted her with everything! My heart, my secrets, everything but she broke it all! And, I will get revenge!"

"What about her feelings?"

"Fuck her feelings. Elena Gilbert is a heartless bitch and she deserves nothing more than hate from me" Damon spat.

"Does Katherine know? Isn't it a little coincidental that Katherine looks exactly like Elena?"

Damon snapped his eyes to his. "What did you say to me?"

"You heard me. Does Katherine know about Elena? About any of this? What would happen if someone was to tell her?" Enzo hinted.

"You tell Katherine about any of this, I'll make sure personally that you go down with Elena. Goodbye, Lorenzo" Damon snapped and slammed the door in Enzo's face, closing him off for what he felt like was forever.

"You'll regret this Damon Salvatore! You'll regret everything!"

* * *

 **AN:** Should I add another love interest for Elena? Decisions, decisions... and this is NOT a real question. I already know what I'm choosing. I'm just making you all think.

Just in case, anyone is confused about the timeline. Elena's parents died a week before school. Elena met Damon the first day of school. Jeremy started drugs and Elena tried to help him but was caught up with Damon. This went on for the whole year of school and no matter how hard Elena and Damon tried, Jeremy wouldn't get off of the drugs so they did give in and that's when Jeremy stole the drugs from Kai and he came to their house for the money or drugs. Elena stole from The Salvatore's to save her and Jeremy and fled Mystic Falls right after, leaving everyone behind, even the drug addicted Jeremy and Jeremy passed over from an overdose a few days after Elena left.

I wanted to give you all a POV more so from Damon because I wanted to let you know what was going on and he actually does have a life that he's created since Elena's been gone. And, I will have future POV's with him and the Salvatore family. FYI, if you like Caroline Forbes, don't continue reading this story.

Next chapter update in 2 days with Mama Salvatore...And, Katherine finally comes into the picture. I'm sure you can already guess who she is. This one was on the shorter side but needed. And, there will be more Delena flashbacks. I updated "Until Death Do They Part" Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Hey!

Thank you for everything! Most people are conflicted in the reviews, lol. Some want to hate Damon but then again, he doesn't know and he is just thinking rationally and their pissed because he's hurting her. I wanted to make it that way. Make you sweat. Your about to hate me for this chapter, and the next one. And, I changed my mind this story should be no more than 12 chapters. I'm already half way done with it and know how I'm going to end it.

Go check out my amazing beta: Salvatoreboys4ever for helping me through this whole story and look at scarlett2112 too. Love those girls. And, Mariah April May. We don't talk often but I do love her stories and the few times we have talked has been a pleasure.

Warning: mentions of rape, alcohol abuse, addiction, Katherine Pierce

FYI, I didn't put death in the warning because death happens all the time. So, it should be so knew to some people. I didn't want to kill Jeremy off but once again in life that sometimes happens.

Enjoy!

* * *

"...And all the lovin' that I've been givin' goes unnoticed. It's just floating in the air. Lookie there. Are you aware? You're my lifeline and your tryna kill me...I don't care about the lights or the beams. Spend my life in the dark for the sake of you and me...'Cause you, you, you, you and me could move a mountain. You, you, you, you and me could calm a war down...You, you, you, you and me could stop this love drought" -Beyoncé, Love Drought

* * *

Was everything she went through for nothing? She couldn't help but feel it was. She had been raped, abused, would forever have her rapists' initials in her skin, stole from her boyfriend to save Jeremy and it was all for nothing?

Her phone rung, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Elena, where are you. I've been trying to call you for an hour" Mason's concerned voice rang through the phone and she sighed, still sniffing.

"I'm sorry, Mason. I can't. I just found out my brother was dead and I just can't do anything but cry. understand if you want to fire me. I should have worked for you in the first place" She mumbled and hung up the phone as he tried to call her name again. She rubbed her eyes and continued to cry the moment she pressed the big red button on the screen.

The pain still ached in her chest, not as bad as it did when Enzo spilled the beans but still a faint reminder that it was still there. Her chest was heavy, her nose was runny. She got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom. Strands of her hair were clumped together on her cheeks, her face red and her eyes blurry. The seconds she saw her reflection, a new wave of agony passed over her making her collapse on the cold floor of the bathroom. Every few minutes, she would scream as tears ran down her face. She would wipe her nose and then go quiet. She should have been there, next to him, just to show she cared. But, she walked away, unable to bear the pain she felt inside, but he was hurting too. It was her job as a big sister to take care of him and she failed. Her brother was dead.

She had just started to cry all over again when someone knocked on the door. She feared it was Damon and got up off the floor, and opened the door.

"Elena,"

The blue eyes were lighter, like the sky, more so, of matching Emily's today. The black hair was still as soft and gorgeous as she remembered, when the smell of honey filled her nose every time they hugged and even when she cried herself in sleep in her arms some nights.

"Lily,"

She didn't say anything but instead stepped inside the house and held out her arms to the tear stained child. Well, she wasn't a child but to Lily, she was just another one of her children. Elena happily ran into her arms as if it was her mother and burst into tears.

"Shh, darling. It's okay. Cry it out"

Her soft words bounced in Elena's head as she cried. Her voice was still as soft as she remembered and she didn't dare questions why Lily wasn't yelling at her. She needed a motherly figure at the moment. She pulled away after a moment, cried out and realized that somehow, they had made it onto the floor while she was crying.

"How did you find me?" Elena asked, wiping her eyes and nose with a tissue, her voice hoarse.

"I found out from Mason. He is good friend and the moment I heard your name, I asked for more information on you and it lead me here" She shrugged and pet Elena's hair, pulling the strands away from her cheeks. Elena licked her lips, tasting the salt from them and sighed. "I so happy you returned" Lily cooed, tucking a piece of hair behind Elena's ear.

"Why would you be happy? You should hate me"

"I know" Lily sighed. "I should. You did a terrible thing, Elena, but I trust your judgement and I believe there is a reason for this. I do believe your intentions were pure and I trust you" She echoed Enzo's earlier words. They shouldn't trust her. She didn't blame the fact that Damon doesn't. He had a reason to be angry.

"Why not? I stole documents from you and have them to your enemy. God knows what happened after that. You should hate, no, you need to hate me. I don't deserve your kindness, Lily. I'm a terrible person" Elena dabbed her eyes, for once not having the feeling to burst into tears while she talked.

"Yes, I know, Elena. I saw everything but I know you. You wouldn't do that to us, or Damon. I know you had a reason and I won't push you on it because it's clear you're not ready. But, I do suggest you tell Damon, darling. He is the one that needs to know, not me, not Stefan or Giuseppe. You and him need to discuss what happened and why. He's going to do something he regrets and permanently destroy everything with you two, if you don't..." She trailed off.

"He's taking me to court, I know. He came by and told , like you said Lily, I'm not ready. I feel like I can tell everybody but him. Even the thought of telling him, scares me to death. And, I don't want his pity, I don't want anyone's..."

"I know you don't, darling..." She called, her pet name she gave Elena the first day she walked into the Boarding House. "You and Damon have always been the same person. Stubborn, proud, caring, kind and my babies. It hurts me to see you two so distant and the way Damon acts hurts"

"What do you mean?"

"Elena, you really have no idea the impact that your departure left on all of us but, expectedly, it hit Damon the hardest. He started to drink until he passed out, and even when I forbidden him from doing it, he still went out with his friend and came home hammered. That was all he did formonths and when we tried to help him, all he did was lash out and push us away. To this day, he is still cold and has never been my angel since the day you left"

Elena sniffled. "I'm sorry, Lily. I'm sorry you lost your son because of me. I'm sorry I destroyed your family-"

"Elena Gilbert! You stop that right now!" Lily demanded as if she was scolding a child. "This is not your fault. Do you understand me? You are not responsible for someone else's actions when they deal with pain and I don't want to hear another word with your self-pitying attitude" Elena nodded, honestly a little scared at this woman but it gave her a soft of comfort. Lily had always been this way, she didn't baby Elena, she gave her the truth. "Yes, I'll admit, you did a terrible thing but I trust that you did it for a good reason. I don't believe that you would just do this for money, like the rest of my family seems to think"

Elena didn't push further on the details of what the Salvatore family thought. Damon's attitude was more than enough to last a life time.

"So, since I'm your nosey ex-boyfriends mother, I'm going to ask about the details of your relationship with Damon. It didn't take a genius to know you two were in love, the love sick, teenage love but it was love. I want you to tell me what you thought, darling" Lily' eyes glinted with curiosity as Elena laughed. Lily had always pride in their relationship, not in an annoying way and she never asked for details with her Damon's sex life but it was always a pleasure to talk with her, even when they met.

 _"Damon?" Elena called, walking into the den of The Boarding House._

 _"He's in the attic with Stefan, darling" A voice said through the air, making Elena jump. As she turned around, a light flickered on and there sat Damon's mother, smiling. The room was dark, like she was waiting for Elena, like an evil villain._

 _"Mrs. Salvatore, you scared me-"_

 _"Please, call me Lily, darling. I didn't know Damon would have someone over. I'm assuming your Elena" She said, hinting at something._

 _"I am so sorry. He said that you and his father would be on a business trip. We do anything I swear-"_

 _"Calm down, Elena" Lily laughed at her rambles and patted the seat next to her on the couch. "Sit. Please" Elena nodded, still nervous that her boyfriend's mother had cornered her. She sat._

 _"Mrs. Salvatore-"_

 _"It's Lily, dear. Call me Lily"_

 _"I know that this looks bad and that looks bad on my part too-"_

 _"Elena, it's fine. I mean sure my ideal way to meet my son's girlfriend is finding out that Damon snuck her into my house but life is full of surprises" Elena pursed her lips, embarrassed at her words. "And, yes, me and Damon's father were on a business trip but I wanted to come back early because I missed my home and my two boys"_

 _"Why are they in the attic?" Elena asked._

 _"I have no idea. Probably just looking through stuff from our ancestors. They love history-"_

 _"Especially Damon" Elena finished, smiling._

 _"Yes. And, I'm trying not to pry because they often argue. I never knew what is was but Damon and Stefan could never get along for more than 10 minutes so, when they do get along, I try and just watch from afar to enjoy it"_

 _"Oh, yeah, but I don't think they are any worse than Damon and Enzo"_

 _"Lorenzo..." She trailed off, shaking her head but still smiling at the boy. "He is a handful. So is Damon. That's why they argue so much"_

 _"Oh, yeah, I guessed. Their worse than me and Caroline" Lily pursed her lips at the name and Elena laughed. "What's that face for?"_

 _"I've met Caroline only once. Stefan is interested in her but when she I ran into her while watching one of Stefan's games, she was very stuck up and was demanding things from Stefan like he was a peasant. I don't really like her much. Do you know her?"_

 _"She's my best friend" Elena smiled._

 _"Oh, Elena, you can do better. Stefan could do better. He's a very sweet boy"_

 _"Yes, Stefan is very nice and caring even for people he doesn't know"_

 _Lily smiled and placed her tea in front of her, smiling into the glass. "Don't tell Stefan but Damon's always been my favorite"_

 _Elena laughed again, her nerves calmed. "I won't"_

"What did you think about our relationship?" Elena raised an eyebrow, already knowing the answer. Lily had always been the hopless romantic.

The elder women laughed. "I know you make my son, happy, you still do. He often likes to hide or pretend it's not there, and sometimes even hide it with anger but there's a sudden shift inside of him, whether it'd be good or bad. You still have such the effect on him, Elena, I wouldn't lose hope yet, even though he might do a few stupid things in the upcoming future. I always thought many things, as you know, about you and Damon. If you would like, I could describe what..."

"Oh, yes, please"

"When you two were young, yours was quite indistinguishable from lust. That was clear but your passion bonded you together, your laughter and good times kept the both of you more than happy. To live is to love and all you two did was love. It means without conditions, demonstrating honor, fairness and compassion and I had never seen my son happier than with you. You offered gentle guidance to help the other to a happy and fulfilling life and know that judgement is not your domain. You show true empath, Elena, and grace that shows a love that can heal, even if neither of you knew you were so broken. You two showed the world that love can make a better place one person, one heart at a time. Then, you were gone in an instant, and he ceased to exist. There was a hole, an emptiness where you had been. Everything reminded him of you, he still smelled your scent through the house, as all of us did. I remember walking into his room once to find his head buried in the pillow you slept on, his eyes completely red, just barely breathing. He missed you. The illusion of your carefree happiness faded away, day by day, a future without you was no future at all. Your invisible bond the seeped through your skin deep inside your bones, in turn made everything ache. It was only a few times when I was able to soothe him to sleep when all he wanted to do was die. He didn't try to kill himself, but I would be lying if I believed he hadn't thought about it. Then, one day everything changed, he turned cold to everyone because it was easier to shut out the pain than to face it in fear that he might not survive. He didn't have to say a word, I already knew everything..."

In Lily's words, she was safe. A time of muffled laughs and childish actions came to mind. There weren't just words, they mean the most, the have the most power. They were used often. They were inconsequential, tossed into the wind, landing where it may. They fell through the air like confetti, their transient beauty drawing anyone the hears closer. For a moment, Elena was guarded. She paused, overcome with the true meaning of what this elder woman said. She offered her a world she didn't think existed anymore. And, in return she had nothing but a shattered sense of self that left her grasping for a sense of comfort, even a fraction of what she had. She wanted them to be real, for her tomorrows to be filled with warmth and togetherness. But, her words were not tangible then she would be beyond the point of recovery and she doesn't know if that's a gamble she can make.

Lily scanned Elena's face only for a moment. The way she bit her lip, a movement when nervous or conflicted and her eyes had dropped down to the floor as if she was ashamed. "So, what did my eldest son say to you when he came by?" She asked, lighting the tension.

A laugh stifled in Elena's throat at the woman. She was giving Elena an out, just for the moment, and she glad to take it. "Oh, the usual. There was sunshine with rainbows and everything"

Lily cocked an eyebrow at the answer. Damon had said something he would soon regret, she was sure, of it. Elena was protecting him and as much as she wanted to, she didn't press the issue.

"Alright, darling. I'll leave you be..." She weighed the thoughts in her head. "...for now. Do call me some time, I miss hearing your voice. My number is still the same. I do have to go home before they start wondering where I am" Lily stood up and kissed Elena's cheek as she smiled. She stopped, placing her hands-on Elena's cheeks, warming them. "My baby girl" She cooed in a whisper, so soft the brunette almost didn't hear it. "You know you're the daughter I always wanted, right?" Elena nodded, silently, making Lily smile once more before leaving the apartment.

She checked the time on her phone after a moment. It was time to pick up Emily.

* * *

"Damon, baby, how do you like this dress?" Katherine asked, snapping him from his thoughts. He looked up, the red lace dress hugging every curve of her body. He plastered a smile on his face and nodded before silently tracing her features with his eyes.

"Does Katherine know? Isn't it a little too coincidental that Katherine looks exactly like Elena?"

He never really noticed it. Of course, his thirst for revenge on Elena made him constantly think about her and the hundreds of private investigators he hired, couldn't find a single thing. She was always on his mind, even if he hated it.

Katherine and Elena could be twins, at least when it came to their feminine features. Her eyes were sharp, narrow light brown that shined in the sunlight that he could never take his eyes off of. And, when she put on mascara, her eyelashes only extended a little, barely black whereas Elena didn't need make up-

Ugh, he was doing it again. Comparing them. There was no comparison. Katherine was perfect, Katherine was the present, the future. The shining diamond ring on her left finger and the matching one on his proved that. He loved her.

Elena was the past. She was old news. The only reason he kept thinking about her was when he decides to drop the bomb and drag her to court by her silky brown locks. He'll make her swear just a little bit more, he thoroughly enjoyed it. And, he would smirk when he saw her face the moment the jury, or judge, claimed her guilty. His family would finally have resolution, he would too and finally move on with Katherine.

He stood up from the bed as she slipped on red heels, to match the dress for the family dinner, and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her tight frame.

"I love you" He whispered as she met his eyes in the mirror. A smile appeared on her face.

"I love you too, Damon"

* * *

"Baby, do you want to meet one of mommy's friends?"

Emily nodded instantly, coloring the white piece of paper with her crayons as Elena finished putting her toys away. The moment she suggested, she regretted it. Could she trust Enzo enough not to say anything? If Damon ever found out, he would snatch Emily in the blink of an eye.

It was time to take a chance. She dialed the number that she could recall in her sleep.

"Hello?" Enzo's voice rang through the phone. His voice sounded tight, angry.

"Hey, Enzo, it's Elena. I decided for you to come to my house. I'll text you the address" She said, licking her lips and hanging up before he had a chance to respond. Why was she doing this? But, then again, she couldn't keep a human being a secret forever. She knew for fact Lily would find out soon enough, but hopefully, she could convince her to keep it quiet for just a little while longer. At least if Enzo meets her, she'll have a friend and in the future, he could tell Emily about her. She wouldn't just have a family that would be in her ear about how terrible of a person her mother was. She could have someone on the outside. The only thing Elena hoped was that Emily never replaced her in her heart. It would be stupid to believe Damon wouldn't find someone in the future, he deserves happiness.

Elena turned her head to the raven-haired girl, her hand tucked under her head, placing it up, her elbow on the carpet. Her hair was pulled into two pig tails that stuck out when she moved her head and her lips were pouted, red, from the red Kool aid she loved.

She didn't know how long she had been wrapped in her thoughts when a sudden knock on the door was heard. She got up and opened the door, hugging Enzo.

"Hey, come in" She motioned for him to go inside.

"Hey" He said and walked inside. His back was turned, facing Elena. "Is there any particular reason why you wanted to meet here?"

"Yeah, actually" Elena bit her lip and closed the door. "Emily!"

"Yes, mommy?"

"Come here, now" Enzo tilted his head confused at Elena's actions and tilted his head, meeting small blue eyes of a girl that could be no older than 5.

Enzo snapped his head backs to Elena's. "Is she..."

"Yes, this is Damon's daughter, Enzo"

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Salvatore"

Caroline greeted as she walked in the den, Stefan on her arm. Lily looked her up and down before pursing her lips at the mere sight of this girl and walked away, leaving her greeting hanging in the air. She didn't care about it, or that girl.

"Mom, please, give her a chance" Stefan called as she was walking away.

"I gave her a chance and she disappointed me. I only give one chance and she blew It" Caroline sighed at her mother-in-law's views on her. "I didn't give my condolences on this marriage, either" Lily wanted to say more and tell Stefan how he could do better than some high school drama queen but bite her words back. That wasn't the type of person she was. She turned her back and walked away.

"Lily!" A voice cried, hugging her suddenly. A head full of brown hair came into view and she let a smile grace her features.

"Katherine. How are you?" She asked once they pulled back and couldn't stop staring at her eyes. For a moment, she imagined Elena. Everyone, meaning her, knew that Katherine was the carbon copy of Elena. Damon just didn't want to admit it.

"Damon, don't you think she looks a little too much like Elena? I mean you say you're trying to move on and out of all the girls in the world, you had to pick one that looked exactly like Elena?"

"They look nothing alike, mother! Leave me alone. I will be with Katherine whether you like it or not. Elena is gone"

"I'm fine. I'm excited for the wedding. I can't wait" She smiled, happily, her skin glowing. "I know it's still a few months away but I'm excited to be a wife, be Damon's wife"

Lily sighed. This innocent girl had been trapped by Damon because he had fooled himself into believing he was in love with this girl, she didn't believe it. Damon's feelings weren't genuine, he believed they were and every time he was told otherwise, it was war. She just smiled as Damon came into the room behind her.

"My Angel boy" She cooed, hugging Damon, smiling as the rest of the family came into the dining room.

"Hey, momma" He whispered, making her want to cry. His voice hadn't been so gentle towards her in months. It was like a switch that kept being flipped on and off every few days. She didn't know how much more she could take.

They all took their seats and sat down silently. The only thing that could be heard through the room was forks scratching against their plates and glasses sat down repeatedly on the table. Lily didn't even know why they still did this, it was always awkward and quiet. When Elena was around it was fun and everyone laughed. It was enjoyable. But, now it was torture. The crying face of Elena replayed in her mind as she ate.

"So..." She started, pursing her lips and flicking a piece of food on her plate. Anger ran down her spine and all she could think about doing was blurting out the secret to everyone. Not like they deserved it, though. "Damon" She said as he looked up. She took a moment to weigh her options. "Baby's home" The two words made him freeze and his teeth stopped chewing, the food in his mouth sitting as he locked eyes with his mother. She knew. She couldn't be referring to anything else. He silently begged with his eyes for her not to say more but he saw an evil glint in them. "How long have you known?" She pushed further.

His lips pressed into a thin line and he swallowed, sitting up from the table. "Mother, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course, dear, let's go upstairs"

The second Damon shut the door to the upstairs guest room, Lily smirked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"First of all, do not curse at me Damon Salvatore and second of all, how long did you expect to keep this a secret from the family?"

"I was going to tell you"

"After you had already thrown her in prison"

"Because she deserves it! She stole from us, remember? We lost everything! Remember, we starved for a while until we were able to get back on our feet, no thanks to her"

"Damon, she has made a mistake that she is sorry for-"

"I don't want to hear her pity-party! She made a choice and there's consequences for that choice!"

"You don't know the full story-"

"And, you do?"

"Well, no-"

"Exactly. Then leave it alone. You're purposely trying to dug up the past in front of Katherine. You always make these side little comments and you know that she'll question me"

"Answer me this, Damon, why haven't you told Katherine about Elena?"

"Because It's not important!"

"So, what will happen when she asks about years ago. You'll make up some lie and act like Elena never existed. I won't. This entire family might act like she was never around but she is and I will not let you do this to her, Damon"

"I can't believe your choosing this girl over your son"

"And, I can't believe what a coward you've turned into" Lily spat before turning to walk out of the room but stopped dead in her tracks when the entire Salvatore Family, except Katherine, standing in the door way.

"Elena's back?" Caroline demanded.

"Why is she back?" Stefan angrily stated. Giuseppe was glaring at his wife and opened his mouth to speak when a voice called from behind them.

"Who's Elena?" Everyone froze in their tracks and turned around to meet the curious gaze of Katherine Pierce.

* * *

 **AN:** Bombs for everybody!

So, just in case everyone is freaking out about the lack of Delena, calm down. I'm showing you on purpose that Damon honestly thinks he hates Elena and does have a new life now. Plus, I've been giving flashbacks (more will come) and the truth will be coming out so just hang on! It will be worth it, I promise.

I added the Salvatore family dinner because I thought Delena fans would love to see it fall apart on them ; ) And, in case some haven't noticed, Katherine really is a sweet girl, she is very much innocent in this story and I made that way for reason...hahaha.

Thoughts? The truth is coming out soon...


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Hey!

Once again, thank you for everything! I seriously feel like I could have added more Delena flashbacks but it would be kind of weird and unnecessary if I added one every few paragraphs but Delena is coming, I promise! Thank you to everyone! Every fav, read or follow really means a lot to me! I posted a one shot about Delena, go check it out, promise you won't be disappointed but a lot of people say I'm very talented when it comes to describing feels, thoughts, situations so I put my talent to good use!

I do realize besides the flashbacks, Delena has only interacted, so far, is when he came to the house saying he would destroy her but I purposely made it that way. Damon has himself fooled into believing that his life is perfect and he loves Katherine and he does, but with Elena around how long will that last ; ) And, plus, the truth is coming out next chapter! Delena is coming I promise!

Everyone go check out my amazing beta: Salvatoreboys4ever, she has been really down lately about her stories so I need everyone to go check her out and give her a boost of confidence because her stories are really amazing, I promise. I love all of the fluffy Delena scenes! Go check out her new story called, "Captive of Her Beauty" because it's super good and worth the read! It's already doing amazing and it's hasn't even been posted a week! Great job, Bonnie!

And, scarlett212, I love her.

I've been kind of lacking in describing things and I know, I'm getting back to my place! I swear! And, plus the _real_ chapter, the one you have all been waiting for is a _lot_ better and it's super long! If you all don't hate Damon yet, you will.

Warning: mentions of rape, alcohol abuse, addiction, Katherine Pierce

Enjoy!

* * *

"...And all the lovin' that I've been givin' goes unnoticed. It's just floating in the air. Lookie there. Are you aware? You're my lifeline and your tryna kill me...I don't care about the lights or the beams. Spend my life in the dark for the sake of you and me...'Cause you, you, you, you and me could move a mountain. You, you, you, you and me could calm a war down...You, you, you, you and me could stop this love drought" -Beyoncé, Love Drought

* * *

"Damon's daughter?" Enzo asked, looking back and forth between the mother and daughter. Emily's features were soft, just like Elena's with her narrow eyes and lash lashes, her nose mirroring her mother's and even the high cheek bones at such a young age were the same as Elena's. But, her hair was dark black and her eyes the color of the sky, the color of Lily's eyes. Damon's had always been a dark blue, like the ocean. "Are you serious?" He asked.

Elena crossed her arms. "No, I'm playing a trick on you. I kidnapped some random child and brought her to my house for shits and giggles" She sarcastically stated as Enzo mumbled under his breath.

"Damon really rubbed off on you"

He turned back to the shy child that was now hiding behind her mother's leg, clutching the jean material. Her head poked out after a moment from behind Elena, only one blue eye in sight, her hair hanging over her ear from the lose pigtails. Emily's ear perked at the name and she came out farther from behind Elena.

"You know my daddy?" Emily shyly asked, moving from behind Elena. Enzo bent down resting on one knee as he held out his hand, urging her to come forward.

"Yes, I know your daddy. I'm friends with him" The child's curiosity caused her to move forward to this strange man.

"Really?" He nodded. "Can you take me to him?"

"Emily, stop please-"

"I wanna see my daddy, mommy! I want him!" She stomped her foot in annoyance.

"Emily please not now" Elena begged, the life drained from her face. Her light olive toned skin had turned pale, her hands shaking. Enzo noticed what Elena was trying to do. Defuse the situation. Emily wants her father but at the moment that is just not possible.

"Do you want to see you daddy, Emily?" Enzo asked after a moment she Emily had stomped her foot on the floor, crossing her arms defiantly. She immediately perked up and nodded.

"Yes, please! I wanna see my daddy!" Emily jumped up, her face scrunched up into a face that could only be described as pure sadness. Enzo pulled his wallet out from his back pocket and opened it up before pulling out a small picture. He flipped it over and handed it to the almost teary-eyed child. Her small hands wrapped around the object before running her fingers over the men next to Enzo in the picture. She sniffled and looked back up at Enzo.

"This is my daddy?" Her small fingernail was covering the man's face and he nodded.

"Yep. That's Damon. And, that's me next to him. He is my best friend. We've known each other since middle school, that's where all the bigger kids go for school and we met during history class and been friends since. We took this picture during a friend's party one day and I've kept it since. You can have it, Emily"

"I can?" Her mouth was slightly hung open, her eyes saddened. This was the first time she has seen her father's face, in her whole life and she never believed that they looked _exactly_ alike but they did. Through facial features, actions and even looks, Emily and Damon were the complete same.

"Of course, darling" Enzo replied as Elena bent down to Emily's level.

"Can I see that baby?" Emily nodded and handed the small frame to her mother. The moment Elena's eyes landed on Damon's face, she knew exactly what night this was.

 _"Damon, I'm glad you came" Elena gasped in the fresh_ _air, stepping outside from the house filled with high school_ _students. The music from the Lockwood house made the ground shake from the deep base of the speakers_ _from inside._

 _Damon gave a crooked smile, his hands by his side, looking Elena from head to toe. She wore a red dress made of soft lace, long and loose. The end of the dress stopped at the top of her knees and the sleeves only reached her elbows before it was cut off. The tone of the dress, the red seduction that he knew_ _had to have been pulled off a Victoria's Secret rack, evened out her olive skin tone with matching red flats. At least she wasn't one of the girls that would kill herself to be in high heels to make her body look good for boys, she didn't need that. Her body was already perfect. Her face, in the shape of a heart and he begged to touch her skin, her breasts weren't too big or too small, they were just the right size that caused all the blood to rush in his pants. Her waist was slim, hugged and her hips curved through anything she wore, whether it'd be jeans, shorts or even a dress._ _The_ _innocence he had only caught a glimpse of in their first meeting, was gone, instead turned into an experienced_ _seductress_ _that made his body go all kinds of crazy. Her dark brown hair were_ _in bouncy curls that didn't reach passed her_ _shoulders. They had to have been pinned or re-curled_ _multiple times because her usual chocolate_ _locks reach down to her_ _lower back._

 _"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Miss Gilbert" He smirked as she blushed and came closer._

 _"Who are you?" She asked teasingly._

 _He shrugged, licking_ _his lips. "Demon to some. Angel to others"_

 _She pouted her lips, in thought as her finger started sliding up on his clothes, starting from his waist to the collar of his shirt. "Well, which one do_ _I get?" Her eyes glinted dancing around in her chocolate_ _brown eyes._

 _"Whichever one you want, baby" He purred, rolling his tongue across his top lip. Her gaze slid to his lips, watching silently, the world fading away._ _He_ _pulled her_ _flush against his chest. His nose tickled her ear. She let out a tiny gasp and squirmed uncomfortably. She didn't like being so intimately handled. She felt his lips softly graze her slender neck. Her face heated. The acceleration of her heart has nothing to do with fear, and everything to do with what she really wants. She summoned enough courage to meet his gaze. There is no smile on his lips, only the hot intensity of his gaze that they know is only the_ _start of the inferno to come. His_ _sky-blue_ _eyes twinkled. He was trying to make her feel like this! She pulled_ _away, running a hand through her hair before clearing her throat._

 _"Do you want something to drink? There's beer, if you want some"_

 _"Sure"_

 _Elena walked over to the table where some people were drinking and laughing with friends and she picked up a cup_ _before returning to Damon._

 _"You don't want any?" Damon asked as she silently handed him the cup, still blushing._

 _"No, I don't really get that drunk at a high school party because the teenage boys and because I just have no interest in getting hammered. I don't need alcohol or drugs to have fun"_

 _"Well, the question is...how much fun,_ _are you?" Damon wiggled_ _his eyebrows, tipping the cup back, never taking his eyes away from hers. Elena raised an eyebrow_ _at his insinuation as he took the cup away from his mouth._

 _"This much fun" She purred grabbing the collar of his leather jacket and slammed her lips to his. The kiss obliterated every thought._ _For the first time in forever Damon's_ _mind was locked into the present. The worries of the day evaporated like a summer shower onto a hot car. His usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was suspended, he had no wish for the kiss to end. Drunk on endorphins his only desire was to touch her, to move his hands under her smooth summer layers and feel her perfect softness. In moments,_ _the soft caress has become firmer, he savored_ _her lips and the quickening of her breath that matched his own. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come_

 _Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. She was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. Must he be so perfect? She splayed her hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead she left it there. His breathing quickened as did hers. He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. So,_ _faint, they were whispers. She urged herself to push away, he had enough, but couldn't._ _His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to hers. She was surprised to find her own lips parted. Their breaths mingled. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss. Then his arms encircled her._

It was Damon and Enzo, Damon's arm clasped around Enzo's shoulder and they smirked at the camera. The picture was small, only the size of Emily's palm from a polaroid. She remembered standing in the back, talking to Caroline as they snapped that picture. And, the rest of the night was spent flirting and batting her pretty dark lashes at Damon.

It was the night of her first kiss, _their_ first kiss. Elena handed the picture back to Emily as she stared down at it more and Elena stood back up to Enzo.

"Does he know about her?" He nodded his head to the child fascinated with the picture and kept running her finger over her father's face. Elena glanced at the raven raised child before shaking her head.

"No, I didn't know I was pregnant with her until after I had already left. It was a complete surprise and I don't regret it. I was sick and forgot that my pills would be useless since I was sick but I'm glad it turned out that way. My friend, Bonnie, helped me a lot with her. She is the _female_ Damon, smirk and all" Elena smiled sadly, rubbing the child's head as she tilted her head up and smiled at her mother before looking back down at the picture.

"Do you _plan_ on telling Damon?" Enzo pushed, raising an eyebrow hinting at something.

"Enzo," She sighed and paused. She licked her lips before taking a breath. "I want too but I'm scared. Damon has already threatened to throw me in jail so what's to say he won't take my daughter out of spite? I understand that I messed up and I could have killed them-" Elena's voice broke towards the end of her sentence, tears filling her eyes. Enzo's soft softened, regretting asking her but knew it needed to be said. It was clear Elena still held things in and with Emily, she was only pushing them down, not facing her fears like the girl he once knew would.

"And, I completely understand Damon's anger, I deserve it. And, don't tell me I don't because none of this would have happened if I just told Damon, he would have stood by my side but I was too ashamed to tell him that I was raped. I was scared he would look at me differently and I could tell things changed inside of me and I wasn't happy, anymore. Not just because I did those things to Damon. Even my smallest insecurities that Damon laid to rest came back and they only grew louder and I started getting _disgusted_ at the sight of myself in the mirror. I remember, days before I stole the money from Damon's family, we were lying in bed and I came over crying because of what Kai did..."

 _Elena knocked on the door, tears streaming down her face and she constantly looked over her shoulder on the way. When no one answered, she knocked again, this time quicker and she looked over her shoulder again, fearful Kai or someone_ _worse would come up behind her. The door opened and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in at the sight of Damon._

 _"Elena, what's wrong?" He demanded at her tears. She didn't answer and continued crying as Damon pulled her into the house._

 _"Are Lily, Stefan and Giuseppe_ _home?" Elena asked, wiping away the tears, her back to her boyfriend._

 _"No. Mom and dad and are having dinner and Stefan's out with Caroline" Damon answered, coming closer. His arms came around her waist from behind and laid his face on her shoulder. Her head was tilted down, no longer crying, just slowly blinking when needed, completely silent. She couldn't handle his questions. She knew he was just being_ _himself and she knew he would ask questions once he came over but she just needed him to hold her and give her the comfort she desperately_ _craved._

 _"What's_ _wrong with you? Tell me now" He whispered, worried,_ _and_ _she just sniffled_ _in return. "If someone hurt you, I'll kill them. You're my world. No one will hurt my baby and get away with it" At his confession, the waterworks started all over again and he unwrapped his hands from her and walked in front of her, forcefully tilting her head up, despite her protest. He cupped her face and frowned at the pure agony on her face. Her chocolate_ _brown eyes that shined with happiness, were now dulled, broken as if the life had been sucked out of them._

 _"I'm just upset about my parents, is all" She lied, plastering a small smile on her face for his benefit. "It kind of hit me all over again and I_ _tried not to listen to it but it just won't go away. Rethinking the good memories made it all the more bittersweet. I wish they were still here, Damon. Everything would be fine. I would be fine. Jeremy_ _too"_

 _A small voice in her head called her childish for wishing her parents were still alive so they could make everything better and that it was wrong to wish this situation on them but she just wanted to enjoy growing and still learning. Enjoy the rest of her life,_ _what was left of it at least and let her parents dig Jeremy out of this hole. Hell, he wouldn't even be in this situation_ _if they were alive but they weren't as much as she wished they were and she didn't have much time left._ _She_ _knew if she didn't have the money Kai would- she shivered. He would do it all over again and make her suffer for God knows how long before finally killing her and Jeremy. She didn't want to die, she wanted to live._

 _"I'm so sorry, baby, I wish I_ _could make this better. You know I would do anything for you. If I could, I_ _would bring them back for you. I would move heaven and pull them right out and back into your home, but I_ _can't. I would even trade my life for you to have your parents back but I can't._ _I'm sorry. The only thing I can do, is make you feel better. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it. Just, please, don't be sad" He begged, kissing her tear stained cheeks. She smiled sadly, guilty she was lying to him but thank fully he was even in her life because if he wasn't, she was sure she wouldn't have lasted this long. His speech gave her a small shiver of happiness and if possible, she loved him more for it,_ _but it was gone almost as fast as it came from the mere thought of the real reason why she had come. She licked her lips and silently grabbed his hand, intertwining them, pulling him upstairs to his room._

 _He walked quietly, worried for the way she was acting, but didn't speak. She pushed open the door of his room and walked inside, still gently pulling his hand. She stopped at the end of his king-sized_ _bed and let go of his hand. He stood confused as she went to the side of the bed she always slept on and laid down. He followed_ _silently and laid on his side, staring_ _at her, waiting for one of two things. For her to break down crying or to kiss him. She didn't always like talking about her parents so she would distract herself from the pain by screwing him, which he didn't complain about but knew Elena wasn't the type of woman to hide her pain, it wasn't good for her._

 _She starred a hole into his red satin sheet, her chest lightly rising and falling from her breaths and cried silently, the tears falling from the corner_ _of her eyes and landing on the pillow, wetting the small spot._

 _"What can I_ _do, baby? Please tell me how I_ _can make this better" He whispered as she buried her face into the pillow, her eyes still wide open._

 _"Just love me" She begged, crying into the pillow, clutching the material of the pillow case._

 _"I already do"_

"And, I was drowning in the guilt of lying to him when he's done nothing but put me first in everything and I know that if Damon knew I lied, he would think that I didn't see him as worthy enough to tell him when in reality I was just scared of what he'd think of me. I know It's irrational to think that because Damon worshiped me and I know that but it still didn't stop that voice in my head, the one that always looked down on everything I did, and said 'Damon will be disgusted with you. You really think he would look at you the same? You r damged Elena. Damaged goods. No man will put up with a woman that has been abused. It's too much work and you're so moody he would give up. So, why try? You'll just end up with a broken heart' and it only said that sometimes. Other times, it would be worse. That voice would bring out all of my fears and insecurities about all of this, about Emily and only make them grow..." She paused and laid a hand on her chest, tell herself to stop. She was spilling out too much and was completely off track. Enzo wouldn't mind if she said all this but she did.

"I know that Damon deserves to know his daughter. He's missed 5 years of her life becaus eof me but I'm scared. He'll take her, I know it Enzo. I'll be in jail and I'll become only a distant memory in my daughter's mind and being forgotten is scaring the hell out of me. Her and Damon are the only things I have to live for and Damon hates me, if he takes Emily..." She blinked, hot tears streaming down her face. "I'll be alone all over again and I'd have nobody to blame but myself. I'll be locked away and when I get out, I'll be alone. Damon would still hate me and Emily wouldn't remember me" She took a breath.

"I don't regret giving birth to Emily because she's one of the best things that's ever happened to me and she's such a sweetheart and so beautiful but I sometimes wish that I would have died with my parents. That I was in the car and drowned right along with them. I turned my back on my only brother, when I knew he needed help, and now he's dead and I'm about to be thrown in prison for years" Elena sat on the couch and placed her head in her hands, trying her hardest not to cry. Enzo opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he saw Emily walking over to her mother, a sad look on her face. Emily tapped her mother's arm to get her attention and Elena raised her head up.

"Mommy..." She started and copied a movement her mother did, biting her lip. She didn't say a word but instead placed the picture of Damon and Enzo on her knee, her hand over it so it wouldn't fall. "I would never forget you mommy. I love you" She scooted the picture closer to the brunette and pouted out her bottom lip. "Take this. You need more than I do, mommy. Daddy doesn't hate you. He told me" Elena's eyebrows furrowed, curiously, trying not to show the alarm on her face.

"What do you mean daddy told you, baby?" Elena asked as Emily twiddled her fingers, shyly.

"I had a dream, I don't know when, I forgot, but I was in sunshine and every ting was bright like the sun, mommy. And, I called for you and den someone was there. I couldn't see his face because of da light and he said he was my daddy. I asked him where he was at and he said he was close but he couldn't see me yet. And, den, I asked him if he was mad at you and he said he was but he didn't hate you. He said he was hurt but he still loved you and he held my hand as we walked into the sunshine with you" Emily explained, smiling at the thought.

Elena smiled sadly, at her daughter's dream. It sounded exactly like it was. A _dream._ Fictional. Not real. In no way shape or form would that happen but she wasn't going to be the one to crush her daughter's happy dreams by telling her that her father hated her mother and that would never happen.

"We were all happy" Emily stated proudly. "See? Daddy doesn't hate you. He told me. He loves you, mommy" Emily pushed the picture closer and Elena took it from on top of her jeans and stared at it for a moment. Emily smiled at her mother before going to get her coloring books and crayons, throwing them on the floor and started to color. Enzo sat on the couch, next to Elena as they both stared at the girl.

"What are you going to do, Elena? You can't hide forever and Damon will eventually go through with this, despite the fact me nor Lily want him too. But, the Salvatore men are proud and vengeful. As much as I don't want to believe that Damon won't do this, he will. He's blinded by rage and he's hurt because you left him and stole from his family. Damon will have to find out about her sooner or later, Elena. It's your choice when that is but I can guarantee it will be worse if you wait" Enzo warned.

Elena nodded and rubbed her temples. "I know..." She paused. "I just need a little more time to figure out what I'm going to do"

"Don't wait too long because your almost out of time, Elena"

* * *

"Who's Elena?"

Katherine asked from the top of the stairs. She walked further and entered the room. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she licked her lips, nervous, from all the Salvatore's staring at her.

"Come on, Kat. It's just my mother being herself" Damon seethed shooting a look at Lily, who shrugged unapologetically at her son. Damon gently grabbed Katherine's arm and pulled her to the bottom of the stairs. Her still curious but slightly annoyed gaze was set on him and he kept his head turned, hoping she would drop the subject.

"Who's Elena, Damon?" Katherine asked when he had pulled her out of the house and to his Camaro. He exhaled loudly to show he was annoyed with her questions but she never let up.

"Why are you being so secretive? I thought we told each other everything. Why are you hiding things?" She kept pushing as Damon rubbed his hand over his face.

"She's no one, Katherine. Stop asking" He demanded as he unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat. Katherine stood at the door in front of her, her mouth opened at Damon. He never called her by her full name, not often, he usually called her 'baby' or 'sweetheart' so when he demanded she be quiet it hurt because he was being so cold and because he didn't trust her enough to tell her things. She opened the door and got in next to him, silently, as he started the car and drove off from the Salvatore Boarding house.

"I'm sorry that you don't trust me enough to tell me these things, Damon, but don't hide things from me. Where about to be married. There's no marriage without trust. So, if you don't trust me, tell me so we can work to that" Katherine begged, hurt by her fiancé.

Damon sighed. "I do trust you, Katherine. It's just..." He paused. He promised himself he would keep his fiancé out of this. She didn't need to know. It wasn't important. He just needed to know that Elena would be put behind bars for what she did and then he could finally relax and move on with his life.

"She's a part of my past. That's all I'm going to say" He snapped in a stern voice. Katherine sighed to herself. Damon never acted like this and it was unnerving that is so wrapped up in 'a part of his past' but she didn't push further and sunk down in the seat, looking out of the window.

They arrived at their mansion minutes later and Katherine stepped out of the car and looked at it in confusion when Damon didn't get out with her.

"What are you doing?" She asked and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I have to go do something. I promise I'll be back soon" He said as she licked her lips. She wanted to push on why he was disappearing without telling her where he was going but she trusted him.

"Okay" She said and turned, walking back to the mansion as Damon sped off down the road.

* * *

Elena, still stared at the raven-haired girl and the tips of her lips curled upwards into a smile at the sight. She was drawn out of her thoughts when her phone rang and she picked it up, reading the text that had come through.

 _So, you have a daughter? Interesting... ;_ _) -Damon_

The phone slipped from her hands and landed on the floor with a thud. Emily's head snapped up at the sound and stared at her mother. As Emily scanned her mother's face for a reaction the silence hung in the air like the suspended moment. She expected Elena to crumple, wail or dissolve into tears, but she did none of those things. Instead, her mother shot up from where she sat on the couch and started breathing heavily, as if she was having a panic attack. Emily stood, alerted something wasn't right. Enzo stood as well next to her mtoehr and asked what was wrong. She pointed at the phone, silently and he bent down to pick it up. Once he read what was on the screen, his eyes widened almost twice their original size. He opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the chance when someone knocked on the door. All three of them snapped their heads over to the sound, the two adults nervous for what stood on the other side of the wood while Emily clutched her mother's leg.

"I got it" Elena said, catching her breath before walking over to the door. She took a quick breath and opened the door before her seconds thoughts started to plague her mind. In front of her two men in all black, their lips pressed into a thin line.

"Are you Elena Gilbert?" One of the men asked and she nodded. The same man that asked for her name, held out a brown file, most likely filled with papers on the inside.

"You've been served"

* * *

 **AN:** LOL! I had to do it! I've always wanted too!

And, that is a real thing. It's called a process server. You can go get paperwork done at a courthouse or wherever and you can have that done so you don't face the person you're taking to court. So, Damon is taking Elena to court. Everything is about to go down the next chapter! And, I do mean everything!

I want to clear something up for the moment! Elena did _not_ have sex at the party with Damon, they just kissed. Elena was being playful and flirting but she wouldn't go as far as sleeping with him to prove she is fun. I want that clear.

If you want to see Elena's dress search on google: Red sleeve lace dress by Paper Dolls. And, the first one that pops up is Elena's dress. And, Damon, just had his regular shirt, jeans and leather jacket. You all don't need to look that up, you already know what it looks like, lol. If you enjoy my stories go check out my other stories and one shots, their all Delena!

What did you all think? Tell me! The truth will be coming out soon...


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** OMG, yes I actually updated! It feels like it's been forever since I updates this story but before you throw things at me, just let me say why this chapter took so long!

I tried to write a full courtroom scene multiple times for this story and I couldn't. I eve gave up at one point and say fuck it, I'll worry about it later but I finally got the idea to just start it half way. To the parts that really mattered. Plus, I couldn't write a full scene anyways. I did research and rewrote it again and again but I was never happy with it until now. So, here you go! I hope you all enjoy!

A huge thanks to my beta for looking this over and fixing any mistakes I made. Go check out her new story "Captive of Her Beauty" it's such a good read and filled so many cute and hot Delena moments! And, did i mention, Damon in a orange jumpsuit? Yeah! But, a huge thanks to her. Love you Bonnie!

 **Salvatoreboys4ever**

I'll have a small authors note at the bottom and i hope you all enjoy. I promise the next chapter will be a lot better.

* * *

"...And all the lovin' that I've been givin' goes unnoticed. It's just floating in the air. Lookie there. Are you aware? You're my lifeline and your tryna kill me...I don't care about the lights or the beams. Spend my life in the dark for the sake of you and me...'Cause you, you, you, you and me could move a mountain. You, you, you, you and me could calm a war down...You, you, you, you and me could stop this love drought" -Beyoncé, Love Drought

* * *

Finally, the day she had been dreading was here; the moment she was dreading was here. Cold sweat glistened on her furrowed brow. With hands clasped tightly in front of her stomach she constantly fiddled with her knuckles, weaving her fingers in and out of each other. Like hail on a glass pane, the drumming of her fingers was as relentless as it was loud. Each click of the polished nails on the table in front of her echoed the tumultuous thudding of her heart beat. Her face, rigid with tension, belied her youthfulness and she seemed to have aged a decade in the past few hours. Her nails were already bitten down to the quick. She nibbled at their frayed, form edges like a famished mouse from the nerves of the room and the attention on her.

"Can we have Elena Gilbert give her statement?" The judge asked into the courtroom, placing her hands in front of her as she looked over to the brunette at the wooden table.

Elena wanted to say no and refuse to walk over and tell everything of what happened to her and why but knew that if she refused, she would not only be held guilty for not stating what had happened but because she was refusing a judge in the courtroom. She didn't need any more stress or fines to pay. She needed to suck it up and pull on her big girl panties. She looked over at Rose, her lawyer, as if to ask permission and sighed in relief when she nodded silently, telling her she needed to do this. It would set her free.

The brunette stood up from the table and tried to keep her legs straight as she walked over to the stand and sat down. She kept her gaze focused in on Rose and the other people supporting her rather than turn to face Damon's hateful gaze, along with his lawyers. She hoped Damon's lawyer, Mason, wouldn't come over and ask her anymore questions. The first time around was traumatizing enough.

The more she continued to think about _that_ night and what happened in the days following, the more her body started to quiver in fear. It froze her in the spot and drained all hope, dreams and feeling from within her, replacing them with a feeling of despair and hopelessness. Its angry claws cut through her body and wrapped around her brain from the fear. It choked the breath from her lungs and left her body dry heaving, desperately trying to rid her of all this. She couldn't do this. It was too much.

"Miss Gilbert are you alright?" The judge asked from above her. Elena turned her head to the woman and nodded, biting her lip.

The judge nodded back, satisfied with her response. "Miss Gilbert, I need you to tell everyone what happened five years ago and the cause of your actions. Now, you need to be completely honest or this will only hurt you in the end. Understood?"

Elena nodded, silently at the judge before turning back in front of her, her eyes cast down to the floor of the courtroom.

She didn't want to say what happened. She didn't want to say anything. It was too early to talk about, even after all these years. It still brought tears to her eyes thinking about and her heart ache with pain when she remembered the fear and pain she felt that same night. She tilted her head up, curious to see the other people in the courtroom's expressions.

The first thing she noticed were the Salvatore family. Stefan, Giuseppe and Damon were all glaring at her as if she was the dirt beneath their feet that they walked on. Their gazes made her feel self-conscious and about an inch in her seat before she looked away and to the woman next to them. Caroline. Her ex best friend and Stefan's girlfriend? Fiancé? She didn't know. It's not like she had time to keep up with her and with the way Caroline was staring her down, the blonde hadn't missed her at all.

She turned away from them and looked to the other side of the room, looking at Lily and Enzo. Mama Salvatore was smiling at her with her big blue eyes, reassuring her even from far away that she was with her and stood by her, even in her wrong doings.

Elena didn't doubt for a second that Lily siding with her caused a strain on the family, especially with Damon. She knew something had to have happened to why the Salvatore men didn't spare her a glance. She felt guilty for causing such a problem between the family she adored. She knew everyone loved and needed Lily. It didn't take a genius to know Lily was the light to Giuseppe and to the Salvatore brothers. Sure, she had been Damon's but Lily was their mother and she had raised them with her husband and to know she was the reason that they weren't getting along, made her look away from the blue eyed women.

She wished Bonnie was there but it made her feel better that she was watching Emily and taking care of her little one so she wouldn't be in the hands of a person she didn't know. She slightly smiled before looking around again.

The next person she looked at was Enzo. His hand was propped up behind Lily's shoulders and he gave Elena a small smile and nodded, silently, telling her it was time. She needed to do this. She needed to say this.

"Miss Gilbert?" The judge asked once again and Elena shook her head before fiddling with her thumbs in her lap.

"Sorry your honor. It's just this is a hard question for me. I don't know how to say it, if at all."

The judge took a breath. "Answer the question, Miss Gilbert." She slightly demanded, leaving no room for question.

She nodded before licking her lips. She took a deep breath, calming her body as much as she could to talk. "Okay, I'll tell you everything." She paused before continuing. "Almost 6 years ago, I did something I wasn't proud of. Something I'm still ashamed of to this day... I betrayed the Salvatore's... and more importantly, the man I loved most. The family that took me in and treated me as if I was a part of them without question, I stole from. I stole files that belonged to Mr. Salvatore and his company that he worked hard to build. I admit I shouldn't have done it and it was the worst thing I could do... but I was desperate and panicked. I never planned to steal anything or hurt them in anyway. It just happened..."

Crying had always been a healthy release, but for Elena it was a habit now. A never-ending circle. The blue feeling washed in like an unwanted wave, knocking her sandcastles flat. Then what? Was she supposed to construct them again? Get that bucket and spade out and make it pretty all over again? She couldn't. She no longer had the energy to hold the tears back and instead let them fall freely.

"What do you mean, Miss Gilbert? Be more specific. Give more details."

She nodded and continued. "My brother need money, _badly._ We didn't have much at the time because of our parents passing and we barely had money for anything. Days before the incident, my brother had a debt to a drug dealer and he had stolen from them because he thought he needed drugs to remind him that he was still alive after the death of our parents. Jeremy was hurting, I knew that. And, I knew he was addicted to drugs, hard ones. But, I had begun to be careless and stress free with my life, boyfriend and school activities that I stopped paying attention to him and what he needed. I was focused on myself and what _I_ wanted. And, I wasn't helping him and being there like I should have been as his sister. And, I honestly believed it wasn't as big a deal as it really was. And, a part of me was thinking he was doing drugs just to do drugs and that he wasn't really addicted. I thought he was choosing to be on drugs and not get help and I was a little mad at him for it. I didn't realize how deep it was..."

The judge spoke up. "What does your brother's drugs have to do with the situation? How does it fit into it all?"

Elena sniffled and licked her salty lips. "It fits in with _everything_ your honor."

She took a deep breath before she was hit with guilt. It sat not on her chest but inside her brain. What she had done she could not un-do. Nothing could ever change it or make up for it. What's done was done. She could make amends in subtle ways, but confession was out of the question. Only in her silent prayers could she speak her heart to God and beg for His mercy. She prayed that one day she would feel removed from her sin, washed clean of it, but the guilt was a stain on her, an ugly scar on her thigh. She cried harder, making sure she evened out her breath before starting to speak.

"I had to pay back the drug dealer in order to save not only my life but my brothers as well. But, it wasn't a small amount like I was hoping. He had stolen thousands of dollar's worth. We couldn't afford to pay it back. So, I stole the file from the Salvatore's because I knew the password to where he kept it. I sold it the Salvatore's rival company to get the money to save my brother's life."

"What was the drug dealers name?" The judge asked. "I do hope you know it."

Elena nodded, ready to tell the name to everyone in the courtroom. She no longer feared what Kai would do to her if she spoke out against him and what he did to her. She didn't know why but he deserved it anyways.

"Kai Parker."

The judge nodded. "Then what happened?"

Elena took a deep breath. This was it. The hardest part.

"This drug dealer... Kai, came to our house days before I stole from the Salvatore's all but barged in my house, threatening my brother. When I asked what it was all about Kai turned to me, saying that Jeremy had stolen drugs from him. He said he wanted the money back immediately but Jeremy didn't have the money... I knew I shouldn't have opened the door that night. Something was telling me that I would regret it if I opened the door... but I still did. He dragged me upstairs... and-"

She paused, a shiver of disgust running through her body. Years after she would still smell semen and sweat with no source of either. The scent would be as strong as it was on that June night. Her heart rate would accelerate and she would attempt to control her breathing rate. For that reason, she would never trust an outsider. Otherwise she would be dragged back into a full-blown flashback, checking herself for the blood that had run down her legs from the cut of his initials, seeing the face of her attacker on every man that walked by in the street. If her mind ever began to trust someone she didn't know, she would be lost in that nightmare world once more; reliving, refighting, hurting, terrified.

"He raped me."

The courtroom erupted in gasps and she saw Lily break down, crying the moment she uttered those three words. Enzo curled up beside Lily, hugging her, his eyes teary as well.

But, the one sound she couldn't miss even if she tried her hardest was when Damon all but screamed in the room. "What?!" Before he went silent once again.

Her eyes shot over to the sound of his voice and slightly gasped when she saw the raw emotion in them. His eyes shifted from her to around the room as they were glossy with unshed tears. As he blinked, it became harder to hold them in and not let tears pour out from his eyes at the confession. He bit his lips to keep from any more sound coming out of his mouth and watched Elena through regretful eyes as his heart sunk when the word continued to replay in his mind.

Minutes later, the judge spoke once again.

"The jury has decided that Jeremy Gilbert must go to rehab if he hasn't already..." The judge turned to look at Elena as she shook her head.

"He overdosed your honor after I left Mystic Falls. He died." Elena mumbled, tears falling from her cheeks all over again.

The judge's face softened for a moment. "I'm sorry for your loss." She replied. "But, the jury had decided Miss Gilbert will pay back funds which is up to 25, 000 dollars. Miss Gilbert has been found not guilty."

The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face at the revelation. The muscles of her chin tremble like a small child and she didn't attempt to wipe them away as they slid down her olive tanned cheeks. There is static in her head once more, the side effect of this constant fear, constant stress she lives with. She heard her own sounds, like a distressed child, raw from the inside in the middle of the courtroom. But, she didn't care. She was free. She wasn't guilty. She wasn't going to be taken away from her child and put behind bars. That was all that mattered.

"Court Adjourned." The judge stated, hitting her gavel against wood before Elena stood up from the stand and ran over to Lily who was eagerly waiting for her. Elena hugged the woman tight and Lily lead them out of the courtroom and they sat down on a bench outside as Elena continued to cry.

"You did a good job, darling. You told the truth." Lily paused before sighing. "I knew it had to be something, I just never expected this. I'm so sorry this happened, Elena. I'm so sorry, darling. I love you so much. You're so strong. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you." Elena mumbled into Lily's shirt. "I love you too."

"I'm sorry about Jeremy as well. I know I never met him but it was such a terrible thing of what he went through and it's so sad he passed away because he got so wrapped up in addiction. That wasn't your fault, Elena. You need to know that. You couldn't physically force the drugs out of his system nor could you completely stop it all together. It's just not possible. It's very tragic of what happened to him but he made decisions and sadly the consequences costed him his life. He will be forever missed but don't think for a second that his death is on you. Do you understand me?"

Elena nodded, silently, only half believing what she said. She understood that she couldn't take the drugs away from Jeremy and tell him no and it would go away but she could have done more. All she had to do was go to the sheriff, that was her best friend's mother at the time, and tell her what was going on. It all could have been solved in one day. But, she grew selfish and paid more attention to Damon and school than her little brother that needed help. And, now he was gone forever.

"Do you want to get food? Are you hungry?" Lily asked, pushing Elena's hair that was stuck to her cheeks away. Elena couldn't help but smile. Typical Lily Salvatore to be her mother in the weirdest of moments and ask if she was hungry.

But, the smile vanished soon after. She needed to do something else. Something more important. "No. But, i need you to come with me somewhere. You have to meet this person. I can't keep it in much longer."

Lily tilted her head in confusion before nodding. "Okay." She said as they stood up from the bench and began walking through the courthouse. "Is it someone important?"

Elena smiled big and nodded, happily, her tears stopping. "Yes. She's very important."

* * *

His hands came to rest on the wooden door and he blew out a steady breath before pushing it open. He licked his lips, stepping into the room before closing the door and locking it behind him. He walked further into the room and stopped at the edge of the bed, glaring down at it.

 _"This is you?" Elena asked in disbelief, staring at the picture in her hands. Her eyes grew wide the longer she looked at the photo. She tucked a piece if hair_ _behind her ear before Damon nodded, his nose lightly tickling her throat._

 _"Yep. I was only 5 years old at the time." He said before looking at the picture. He smirked at Elena. "I know, you don't have to tell me. I was quite the looker back then. I doubt I_ _would have any trouble stealing you as a kid."_

 _Elena lightly_ _smacked_ _his naked chest, a teasing_ _smile on her lips. She flipped on her side as his hand rubbed up and down her frame_ _that was covered_ _by the sheet. She looked at him and back to the picture, her smile growing with every second that passed._

 _"You're very cute." She stated proudly._

 _"I know." He replied, wiggling his eyebrows. She playfully rolled her eyes before turning over and placing the picture safely on the table next to the bed before turning back to the raven-haired_ _boy next to her._

 _"I love you" She cooed when he started playing with her hair, running_ _his fingers through it._

 _He smiled before leaning in to kiss her. "I love you too."_

His body visibly shook from anger and he found it hard to not put his fist through a wall the longer he continued thinking about the happy memories with Elena.

He walked away from the bed where they had shared countless of nights talking and making love and stalked over to the brown dresser on the left side of the room. His hands pushed it down and almost smiled in satisfaction when he heard it break when it landed on the floor.

So much for not letting anyone downstairs know he was angry.

He continued, going around the room, smashing everything in sight and even broke off some of the wood on his old bedframe before the reality finally set in with him and he suddenly felt heavy.

He collapsed on the bed and let out a chocked sob before tears started cascading down his cheeks. His eyes were burning and his chest felt heavy as if it were filled with lead. He could no longer see clearly. All he knew was that she was gone, out of his life for possibly forever because of his childish actions. If he had learned to forgive and forget just like his mother had always taught him, maybe there would be a way to fix them. But, he doubted she would take him back after all these stunts he had pulled. And, he couldn't blame her.

Only one name rolled off of his tongue in the depths of his turmoil. One that he had tried to desperately forget and push from the recesses of his mind for years.

"Elena."

* * *

 **AN:** So, what did you all think? Once again, so sorry for this taking so long but I finally had it right this time and I don't really like posting chapter or stories I'm not completely happy with but this one was very good in my opinion.

So, Elena is introducing Lily to Elena and Damon is finally feeling regret for his actions towards the mother of his child. Can anyone guess what will happen next?

Even though I might not show it, Kai is about to get his and most likely get arrested. How do you all feel about that?

I can't wait to hear your thoughts! The next update will not take as long as this one has. I already have the rest of the story planned out. I just need to write it. Love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Forgive me for taking so long. But, the scene you're about to see isn't really my cup of tea (to write at least) so it took a while to get out. Huge thanks to my beta; Salvatoreboys4ever.**_ _**Enjoy this chapter because It's not going to last. Much more drama and angst**_ _**to come.**_

* * *

The first knock came quietly, in the form of a silent warning. Elena's eyes jolted awake from her peaceful sleep and her hand reached out to hit her phone as if to say stop ringing but when the knock came again, she realized it wasn't a call like she had thought. Someone was standing on the other side of her door.

Darkness washed over her body sending another fearful chill down her spine for what felt like the hundredth time that day. It was the same fear she had before sitting in that courtroom and the same fear that raced through her body the moment Kai smirked at her. But, now that fear was only paralyzing every inch of her body. What if it was Kai coming back to finish what he had started all those years ago? What if somehow, he had caught wind about what she had said? She couldn't take a huge risk like that, especially with Emily sleeping in her room. She would lose it if someone hurt her. She couldn't open that door. It wasn't Bonnie, Enzo or Lily because they would have called before coming over. They knew exactly how much she was worried to leave her house every day. They wouldn't randomly pop up. But, even then, if they did, they would have called once they knocked after seeing that she didn't answer.

She made sure she kept her body firmly planted on that couch and tried to remember happier times of that day.

 _"Emily?" Elena called into_ _the house_ _after Bonnie said her goodbyes. Lily walked in right behind her, curious to_ _who's_ _name she was saying. Elena started walking further into the living room and called Emily's name again as Lily sat on the brown,_ _plush couch. Moments later, a voice called back to Elena and a small child appeared in the hallway, fidgeting with the end of her shirt when she saw Lily staring at her._

 _"Yes, mommy?"_

 _"Come here, baby. I want to introduce you to someone."_

 _Emily walked to her mother_ _and clutched Elena's pant leg, hiding behind her mother from this unknown person like she did when Enzo first came. Elena chuckled and bend down, lightly running her hands through Emily's_ _jet-black_ _hair as she buried her face into Elena's arm, still hiding._

 _"Don't be scared, baby. She's wont' hurt you. She's nice, I promise. Do you want to talk to her?"_

 _Emily tilted her head, one of her eyes_ _poking_ _out and looking at Lily nervously. She_ _licked_ _her lips and took a breath_ _before_ _turning to her mother and_ _nodding_ _silently. Elena picked the child up, placing her in her arms and walking over to the_ _couch, sitting._

 _Elena turned to the woman, smiling. "Lily, this is Emily my-"_

 _"-daughter." Lily finished, cutting her off. She_ _stared_ _in_ _amazement_ _at Emily's features and Elena could tell she already know who her father was._

 _Lily looked up and Elena from Emily, eyed slightly wide. "Is she Damon's?"_

 _Elena didn't_ _hestiate. "Yes." she replied, teary eyed, her voice tight with emotion._

 _A smile_ _immediately_ _made_ _its_ _way onto Emily's lips at the name and she jumped excitedly in Elena's arms. "You know my daddy?"_

 _Lily nodded, smiling before taking a moment to answer. "Yes, I know your daddy. I'm your daddy's mom. I'm your grandma." Lily held out her_ _hand nervously,_ _asking for trust from the child. "Is it okay if I_ _hold you, darling?"_

 _Emily nodded as Elena unclasped her arms around the child. She walked from Elena to the other side of the couch into Lily's open arms._

 _The hug was a simple enough gesture - affection, perhaps the fragile beginnings of love. The arms that held_ _the girl_ _were_ _soft, yet strong. And, Emily pulled away after a few seconds, still smiling._

 _"Can you take me to my daddy?"_

 _Both of the adults gave each other a look of sadness, neither able to have the guts to tell the child she still can't see her father just yet if at all._

 _Elena plastered a small on her face. "Maybe, baby. We'll see." she replied, answering Emily's question, her heart twisting from guilt at the lie she just told to her smiling daughter._

The knock came again, pulling her from her memories. This time a lot harder and demanding. Elena jumped up from the couch and walked over to the door, finally gathering the courage to see who it was. Besides, if they kept knocking like that it would sure enough wake up Emily and if it was someone dangerous on the other side of the door, it would be best for Emily to stay asleep so no one would know she was there.

Before her second thoughts could creep in and change her mind, she grabbed the doorknob and yanked open the door, gasping when she saw who it was.

"Damon."

Before she had time to make her next move or even speak, he had slammed his lips to hers and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs. She hardly had time to process what was happening before she heard the door closed and his hand had pushed her against the wall. He pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and at her grant of access, delved inside her mouth.

It was a very passionate kiss with the strong scent of Whiskey being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths from his endless amounts of alcohol he slid down his throat. Her arms reached up and tangled around his thick, strong neck. In an instant she had pulled away and arched up into his broad chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against her own, before she drew back into his lips, running her fingers through his wild raven hair. She felt electricity in her skin, hormones shutting down of her higher brain and the rise of her animal self as she always did when he touched her skin.

He is her drug. In every shape or form. One touch and the intoxication is instant. Whatever he wanted to do is what they'll do and there isn't a thing she could do to stop him - not that she'd want to. Just the scent of his cologne sends her into a heady trance, one that doesn't end until their bodies are still once more, just warm and snuggled in as close as two souls can be. She wanted that again more than anything.

Damon's hands slid up her frame, taking her shirt along with them, her skin tingling in a frenzy of static. He tossed it on the floor, not wasting a second before pressing their lips back together.

"Damon," she whimpered into his mouth. He pulled away and his darkened crystal blur orbs locked on hers, clearly looking for indecision or uncertainty. When he found none, he nodded his head silently and quickly slipped off his shirt throwing it around somewhere in the room. She smiled into his mouth as he moved in to kiss her again.

When his hands came into contact with her jeans, he pulled them down her legs slowly, leaving a trail of fire wherever he touched. He pushed the fabric down and over her hips, letting it fall to the floor leaving her in her matching black underwear. The strapless bra was exquisite, it looked amazing on her, making him lick his lips with lust. He had always loved the color black on her, it was just something he couldn't explain.

He moved them and within minutes, they were both completely bare to each other and laying in her bed with the thin blankets wrapped around them. She hesitantly looked up at him. The swirls of emotion she saw there made her gasp. Lust... Desire and dare she say _love?_ However, before she could ponder about it further, he pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss of desperation. It was magic, the way his lips connected with hers. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she remembered and she opened her mouth with a low moan.

Elena kissed down Damon's neck while he sucked on the side of hers, wanting to mark her as his all over again. Damon's eyes traveled from her face to her collar bone, delicate in the semi-darkness, then to her breasts. Without lingerie they sit lower, more natural, less close together, each so perfect and molded to her form. He didn't linger too long, just enough for her to see how beautiful she is to him and always has been. It's her eyes he wants to see, there's a vulnerability in her eyes he couldn't resist, and his hands can tell her the rest. His hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them in time with rolls of his hips against her sex.

She reached down and wrapped one hand around the bae of his erection, rubbing it from the root to tip but wanted nothing more than to have him buried inside of her as if they were horny teenagers all over again. They touched, kissed and licked every inch of each other's body, slowly getting reacquainted with one another. They did have years to make up for after all. Damon slipped his finger inside her core and moved it around playing with her while she moaned with approval.

"Damon, please." she pleaded, needing more than what he was giving. "Stop teasing."

She thought back, once upon a time, the teasing and foreplay was nice but it needed to end now. It had been too long. She wanted him inside her and she wanted it now. She stopped rubbing his erection, having her fill, and brought it to her entrance. He pulled his fingers from her tight sheath and decided to finally give her what she wanted. He slowly slid forward as her mouth fell open in a wordless scream and she gasped out loud. She breathed deep. In. Out. Within a split second she's there again, like she never left. Time is forgotten. She surrendered completely. She has wanted this for so long now, craved his human flesh, his tongue tasting her breath. She hummed happily low in her throat as he filled her almost too full, stretching every inch of her. It had been years since the last time they had made love and she vowed that they would never go that long again. Not if she could help it. When he was fully seated inside her, he started moving, pulling back and sliding forward at a steady pace taking his time.

"Damon..." Elena moaned as she was brought higher with every roll of his hips, their skin moving together like the finest of silk. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry about everything-" she was cut off when Damon hit _that_ spot inside of her and she moaned happily.

"I love you." she murmured and bit her lip in pleasure.

Damon growled deep within his throat and buried his face into her neck. "I love you too, 'Lena. I love you so fucking much. You're still my girl, always my girl."

Then he lifted up from her flesh and leaned down close to her lips, stopping before they touched, his lower half never slowing its assault on her body. And he smiled. A true, genuine smile one he probably hadn't had in years. She had to admit, she loved his smile more than his smirk. He had the kind of smile that made her feel happy to be alive and just that little bit more human. She had missed it.

Instead of responding, she curled her arms around his neck and brought their lips back together.

"I'm close."

"Me too."

After he sunk into her a few more times, she came with a cry of his name. He thrust upwards once more before emptying himself inside her with a groan. He slumped on the bed besides her, both of them catching their breath and no words being spoken. She could feel the distance again. Like he was already miles away, at least mentally. She felt like a moron for letting him come into her house and use her like he did no matter how much she wanted or liked it.

Silence seeped into their every pore, like a poison slowly paralyzing them from either speech or movement. Or what it felt like to her.

She hadn't realized how much she had enjoyed the silence rather than to answer his next words.

"What's that on your leg?"

Her breath hitched it her throat and she suddenly became scared to take in oxygen. It never occurred to her that he would see the mark on her thigh during their heated passion.

"What?" she asked, playing coy. She watched as his fist clench beside of him, obviously not ready to let the subject go just yet. Or, ever.

"Elena, don't play stupid with me. What is that mark on your leg? Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to see for myself? Because I will. Don't think I won't." he paused, taking a breath. "Whatever it is, you can tell me baby." he whispered, his voice softer than it was moments ago.

She sighed. Typical Damon. He wouldn't let it go. She might as well tell him. It wasn't as bad as saying she was abused in front of her people she didn't know.

"It's Kai's initials. He engraved it on my skin when he..." She trailed off, hoping he would get what she was trying to say.

Damon nodded, silently before raising up on the bed, his back turned to her. She could feel his anger radiating off his body from her words. It didn't take much to set Damon off, especially if it had anything to do with her. He didn't move but kept staring at the wall, the sheets still wrapped around his body. She grabbed a small blanket, big enough to fit around her body, beside the bed and laid it on top of her skin, feeling too exposed.

Damon was still in the same spot after minutes and she didn't bother to say anything. She didn't know what she could say.

She turned her attention to her lap, fidgeting with her hands until she heard a small voice in the room.

"Mommy?"

Elena's head snapped up and over to the door, wide eyed. She jumped up from the bed, making sure the blanket was tight around her frame and walked over to Emily, trying to hide her with the blanket as well.

"Baby, go outside for a minute. Mommy will be there soon. Go play with yours toys."

"Okay, mommy."

Emily left the room and Elena turned back to Damon, gasping when he was inches away from her. He was looking at Emily walking away.

"Damon-"

He ignored her call of his name and walked past her to the child. Elena followed him, fearful of what he was about to find out. He said the child's name to get her to stop and she looked back at Damon, a look of question on her face. She didn't say a word but waited for him to talk.

He stopped a few feet in front of her and bent down to her level, making sure the sheet was still wrapped tightly around his waist. "Did you say that was your mommy?"

She nodded, smiling for once not nervous. "Yup!"

"How old are you?" Damon asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He tried to keep his anger under control for the sake of this child but he was growing impatient for her answer. He had to know if his thoughts were true.

"I'm five." Emily stated proudly as Damon stood and turned to Elena, who was watching the scene teary eyed. He walked over to her without hesitation, his jaw clenched.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked in disbelief at the brunette. He couldn't believe she had kept such a secret from him for so long, even if she had disappeared. She could have told him at any time but she continued to keep quiet about it. He didn't know if he was angry or devastated he had missed so many years of his daughter's life. "Tell this isn't true. _Tell me_ this isn't what I think it is."

Tears burst forward from Elena's eyes, spilling down her face like a dam. The muscles of her chin trembled like a small child. It takes something out of her she didn't know she had left to give.

Her chocolate hazel eyes narrowed. It was her turn to be angry and annoyed.

"What was I supposed to tell you? _When_ was I supposed to tell you? When you hated me? When I was gone? Tell _me,_ Damon."

He opened his mouth to respond when Emily interrupted him. "Damon?" she asked, looking at him with wide eyes. The couple turned to her, irritated they had let that slip out in front of her. Emily walked closer, nervously. "You're my daddy?"

Elena moved away from Damon and went over to Emily, picking her up. She breathed a deep sigh before answering. "Yes, baby. This is your daddy."

Emily gasped, smiling, her blue eyes twinkling with happiness. She squirmed in Elena's arms, obviously wanting to be put down. Elena sat her feet on the floor and Emily took off, running to Damon until she hit his sheet covered leg, her arms wrapped around him. Damon looked down at the child before reaching for her, placing her in his arms, staring at her in awe. She looked just like him.

"Yes, I am your daddy, Emily."

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the wait**_ **.** _**But, like I said, a sex**_ _**scene was never**_ _**really**_ _**my thing but I**_ _**actually liked how this one turned out. It was a huge hurdle to jump over but it honestly**_ _**wasn't**_ _**that bad. I hope you all enjoyed. More drama and angst coming for our favorite couple in the future and even heartbreak for them and you...**_

 _ **"Bottom of the Ocean" was updated a few days ago. And, I posted a little one shot called "Again" about**_ _**Delena**_ _**in 5x16.**_ _**And, I posted a second and final part to "Hotel Realizations" I think yesterday.**_ _ **Love**_ _**you all. Bye! Tumblr;**_ _**keatien.**_


End file.
